


What A Girl Wants

by Misskimmypotter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #Harmony, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:50:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 45,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misskimmypotter/pseuds/Misskimmypotter
Summary: Lily Granger is a recent graduate who grew up with her mother, but yearns to know her father. She finally gets the courage to travel halfway across the world to meet the man she never knew. When she meets her father, will he welcome her with open arms or send her back home? Who caused her parents separation? **This is a slow burn Harry/Hermione story** **Starts out Harry/Ginny**





	1. A Brief Introduction

Hello,  
My Name Is Lily Jane Granger and I just recently graduated from Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My Birthday is on April 11th, 1999 making me eighteen years old. I was born in New York, New York at St. Louise Hospital for Magical Persons. I have curly light brown hair that hangs down to the middle of my back and my eyes are a deep emerald like my father's. Have you ever heard of Hermione Jean Granger? Well she’s my mom and she’s raised me on her own (with help from my grandparents, of course) for the last eighteen years. I’ve never known my father. Mom says that he saved the world when he was barely my age, but she doesn’t go into much detail about him. She just gives me a small smile and tells me that they were the best of friends once and that she had to leave the UK right after she found out she was having a baby and she came to the United States with my Grandma and Grandpa Granger.

I remember finding out that my mum was a witch when I was five years old. I had been playing dress up in my mom’s closet when I noticed a brown box tucked away in the far back corner of her closet. I have always been a rather curious child, so I decided to open her box and I saw a weird stick laying in the bottom of the box along with what looked to be a brown picture book of my mom and a couple guys I’ve never seen before. AND THE PICTURES MOVED! On the cover of the album there was a picture of a young girl and two boys, whom I assumed were a couple of friends of hers, they were smiling broadly, and each boy was on one side of the girl. When I looked closer at the picture I concluded that the girl in the picture was in fact my mom! I saw the resemblance of what she looked like then and what I had started to look like. I never knew how much of my mom I resembled until that very moment. I looked at the two boys and I noticed that the boy on her right had short red hair, fair skin that had freckles laying across his face, and was slightly taller than my mum and the other boy. Then I looked at the boy on the left and instantly I felt drawn to the young boy who had raven black hair, a scar on his forehead and the same color eyes I have. I froze once I saw his eyes, but after a couple seconds I ran out of my mom’s room and told her what I had found. Surprisingly, she wasn’t shocked like I thought she would be. She took me by the hand, led me upstairs to her room and sat me on the bed while she went into her closet and brought out the box.

“I think it’s time you learn the truth about your mom and dad.”, She had told me as she sat on the bed and began to explain everything to me. Long story short, she told me she had received a Hogwarts letter when she was eleven and that she had met my father and their best friend, Ron, on a train while she was looking for a toad named Trevor for a rather lonely boy, Neville. She explained that the stick that was laying on the bottom of the box was a wand that produced magic when you uttered a spell. As an example, she pointed the wand at her pillow and uttered ‘Wingardium Leviosa’ and the pillow levitated in the air! It was at that moment, that I realized how much I wanted to be a witch. Each night my mom would tell me stories of the adventures she and her friends endured at Hogwarts, and no matter how many times she would recite them to me, I never got bored. 

When I turned eleven, I received my letter of acceptance to Ilvermony School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and that’s where my journey began as a witch. I was sorted into the house of Pukwudgie where I met my two best friends, Oliver and Candace. Candace Lovell has dirty blonde hair that falls just beneath her shoulders and blue eyes that look as deep as an ocean while her skin is a light tan. She is a little taller than me, but shorter than Oliver. Oliver Carmichael has fair skin with freckles across face while his eyes are a light brown with a hint of gold in them and his hair is a red that you would see at dawn. He stands about 6’0”.  
But even though I have graduated (top of my class) I still feel like a part of me isn’t whole. Every day I look at the photograph of my father that mom gave me the day I found her box, and I can’t help but wonder what happened between him and mom nineteen years ago that caused them to separate from one another. Maybe, just maybe, it’s up to me to find out on my own.


	2. A Fight With Mom

" Lily it's time for you to wake up and eat breakfast.” Hermione said through her daughter’s bedroom door.

"Just five more minutes Mom." Lily replied to her as she snuggled closer with her pillow and pulled the covers over her head to keep the sunlight from blinding her. 

"Please Lily hurry up, we have to open the bookstore in an hour. You know how long it takes you to get ready." 

"Fine mom, I'm getting up.", Lily said as she threw the covers off of her and dragged herself out of bed and towards her dresser to pull out her clothes to take a shower as she grumbled “It’s way too early to be up on a Saturday”.

"Well it's about time you got up lazybones.” Hermione joked as her daughter entered the kitchen and sat down at the kitchen table a half hour later. “Eat up, Lily.”

"Thanks Mom." Lily said as she took a bite of her French Toast.

"You’re welcome dear. Now I am going to use the restroom and then we can leave after you finish eating.” Hermione told Lily as she got out her wand and cleaned up the kitchen (After mum told me all about her past, she decided that there was no reason to hide magic from me any longer).  
"Okay mom." Lily said as she continued to eat her breakfast. Hermione came back downstairs about 10 minutes later.  
“Lily are you ready?” Hermione asked as she gathered her keys off the table.

"Yeah I'm ready. So, have any acceptance letters came in the mail yet?”, Lily asked her mother with anticipation as they drove to the bookstore 5 blocks away. Lily had applied to various Healing Programs such as Lady Gwen’s School of Healers in London, St. Hector’s College for Healing in London, and Duke’s University for Magical Healers, which happens to be located right here in New York. 

“Not that I know of sweetheart, but I’m sure you will hear from those programs soon, especially Duke. It is only the beginning of June.”

Lily let out a sigh as she thought of hoping to hear from at least one of the medical schools soon. She wanted to get into St. Hector’s more than anything, but the one school she wasn’t looking forward to the most was Duke. Lily decided to apply to Duke because of her mother, it was “closer to home”, as Hermione stated. The shop had been opened for only a couple hours when a voice spoke behind Hermione, who was taking inventory in the “History” section.

“Excuse me, would you be able to help me?” Hermione jumped and smacked her head on the bookshelf as she was startled by the man.

“Bloody Hell!” Hermione said as she rubbed the knot that was forming on her head, “ You scared me half to death” she said with a laugh as she bent down to pick up her papers that had flown out of her hand.

“I am so sorry Ma’am I was not trying to startle you honestly.” The stranger had told her as he bent down to help her gather up her papers.

“No, It’s quite alright. You just caught me off guard that’s all.” Hermione said as she collected the papers from him and when she looked at the man in front of her, her breath caught in her throat. The man had short locks of charcoal hair, tanned skin as if he had just come from laying out in the sun all week, and deep green eyes. ‘Harry’, Hermione thought as her heart sped up.

“I beg your pardon?”, The man said as he gave her a strange look.

Hermione shook her head as her thoughts evaporated and cleared her throat before she spoke "I am sorry I did not realize I had spoken aloud. You remind me of someone I once knew.”

“Oh, it’s no big deal, I get that all the time. By the way, my name is Kevin, Kevin Snipes”, he said with a chuckle as he held out his hand.

“My name is Hermione Granger,” Hermione said as she took his hand and the two of them stood up.

“Mum are you okay? I heard you shout.” Lily asked as she ran over to her mother who was holding the hand of a man. “Um am I interrupting something?”

Hermione gave her daughter an inquiring look until she realized her and Mr. Snipes were holding hands. “Oh no dear, this is Mr. Snipes. He came to ask me a question while I was busy taking inventory. Mr. Snipes this is Lily. my daughter.” Hermione said as she immediately dropped his hand.

“Please, call me Kevin. It’s nice to meet you Lily.”

“Nice to meet you as well Mr. Snipes, is there something I can help you with?” Lily asked him. She had just met the guy, there was no way she was leaving this man alone with her mother.

“Actually, I’m hoping you can and it’s a bit embarrassing. I was wondering if you had any Nickolas Sparks books in stock. I am a sucker for his writing.”

“As a matter of fact, we do. If you will follow me this way please,” Hermione said as she leads Kevin to their destination.

‘Oh Hell’, Lily thought as she watched the two of them walk away and out of her sight. Thirty minutes later, after Kevin had bought the entire Nicholas Sparks collection they had and chatted with Hermione a bit more than Lily would have liked, it was just the two of them left alone again.

“Mum are you okay?”, Lily asked as she noticed her mother was in a bit of a daze at the end of the counter.

"I’m fine sweetheart, I was just thinking.”

“About what?”

“It’s nothing darling. Kevin just reminded me of a friend I once knew.” Hermione told her as she shrugged her shoulders and started to walk away.

“He reminds you of Dad, doesn’t he?”, Lily asked quietly.

Hermione stopped in her tracks and then to a deep breath before she answered, “Yes, he does.”

“What happened between the two of you? You and dad?”, Lily asked as she bent over the counter.

“Sweetheart, we’ve already had this discussion many times. Things between your father and I just simply did not work out.”, Hermione spoke to her as she turned to face her daughter and walked towards the counter her daughter was leaning over.

“What kind of things? Why did you never tell him where we are?”, Lily asked as curiousness filled her mind. 

"Because I never told him or anyone else where I was going. Once I spoke to your grandparents about the pregnancy, we decided that it would be better to have a fresh start. They sold their dental practice in the UK and relocated to here in New York.”

"But why?", Lily asked as she looked up at her mother sadly.

"I wanted to protect you.", Hermione said with tears forming in her brown orbs. She did not want to have this conversation with her daughter. The truth of what happened between her and Harry 19 years ago was still raw for her to relive. 

"From who? Voldemort? Mom you told me that Dad had defeated him a year before I was ever born.", Lily asked becoming irritated. All she wanted was answers, so why couldn’t her mother give them to her!

"No honey. Not Voldemort.", Hermione said as she wiped a tear away from her face.

"Then WHO Mom? WHO could you possibly want to protect me from if not him?!", Lily had shouted at her mother.

"Your father, that's who", Hermione said in a composed voice. 

Lily was shocked to hear her mother what her mother had just said. "My Father? Why would you want to protect me from him?", Lily asked wanting to know the answer as she stood straight up and walked around to her mother.

"I am not going to talk about this anymore. Drop the subject Lily, and get back to work.", Hermione said in a tone that Lily never dared to cross with her mother.

“I don't understand why you had to protect me from him! Mum I am eighteen years old now! I am an adult. Please for once just tell me the truth!”, Lily said furious.

“No Lily! I will not tell you, not now.” Hermione told her and then walked away.

“Fine then!”, Lily said as she stormed out of the bookstore and slammed the door behind her.


	3. A Talk Amongst Friends

“So, your mom still won’t talk about your dad?”, Candace asked Lily as she sat down next to her boyfriend, Oliver.

“No! It’s frustrating! And here I thought since I am eighteen and a graduate that maybe she would tell me why it is that I’m not allowed to know my father. But no, she keeps telling me that she’s _‘trying to protect me’_.” Lily told her two best friends as she paced back and forth across Candace’s living room floor.

  
“Well Lils, maybe it’s just too painful for your mom to rehash. I mean she moved to another continent to get away from him nineteen years ago, she must have had a pretty good reason to leave and not want to tell you. You’re her only child and she wants the best for you.” Oliver told her as he wrapped an arm around Candace.

“I get that I do, I just want to know what happened. What could have been so bad for her to hide me away from my father? Don’t you think he has a right to know about me?”

“I’m a firm believer in equal rights for both parents, seeing as how both of my parents are divorced, so I can see where Lily is coming from. How do you think you and I would feel if we were in Lily’s predicament?”, Candace asked her boyfriend and then turned back to Lily before he could respond to her. “Maybe you should take the time this summer and go find out for yourself.”

“You know what, I just might do that, but I know a trip like this costs a lot of money. Maybe I can talk to my grandparents on sending me to London for the summer. Kind of like a backpacking around Europe trip before I start the Healing Program. But instead of backpacking, I am really just going to find my father.” Lily said as she took that thought into deep consideration. There would be no way her grandparents would fund her the money if she told them the real reason why she was going. But could she really lie to her grandparents?

As if Oliver was reading her mind he said, “Why don’t you just tell them the truth instead of lying? I’m sure they will be more than happy to help you.” Oliver Carmichael was never one for lying. Liars were his biggest pet peeve and he knew his best friend’s grandparents would do anything for their only grandchild.

“You’re right Oliver. Lying to them could come to backfire on me, but maybe I could ask them not to tell mum about what I’m doing.”

“Then what are you still doing here? Go home, talk to your grandparents, and start planning your journey!”, Candace told her as she stood up to give her best friend a hug.

“I’ll give you a lift, Lily. I have to be making my way home anyhow or my parents will wring my neck.”, Oliver offered as he noticed the time. He might recently be a graduate of Ilvermony, but he still lived with his parents for the time being.

“Thank you, Oliver. What would I do without the two of you?” She asked them as she gave both of her friends a hug.

“Let’s hope you never have to find out.” Oliver told her with a chuckle as he and Candace walked Lily to the door.

“Let me know the plan and I’m sure Oliver and I can make arrangements to take you to the airport. I know you’re not very fond of apparition.” Candace told her as Lily and Oliver stepped out the door.

“You both don’t have to do that. I’m sure the two of you would much rather like to stay home and snog.” Lily joked.

“Well as much fun as we both love doing that, we love you more.” Oliver told her which Candace shook her head in agreement before giving her boyfriend a quick peck on the lips and watched as he and Lily got in his car and took off into the night.


	4. A Plan Set in Motion

It had been a week since the blow out between Hermione and Lily at the bookshop. Hermione felt sorry for hiding the truth from her daughter, but she had her reasons as a mother not to tell her baby girl. Lily understood where her mother was coming from, but she still wanted to find the man who her mother tried desperately to keep her from for many years.

The day after the blow out, Lily took a deep breath before calling her grandparents and explained to them her intentions for the summer. After about half an hour explaining the situation to her Grandma and Grandpa Granger, Lily was shocked at what her grandmother had told her, “If this is what you want to do Sweetheart, your grandfather and I support you one hundred percent. Although we aren’t so keen on lying to your mother, we understand your reasoning.”

“We always adored your father pumpkin, but when your mother came to us in tears explaining the whole situation we agreed to help her get away. It was what she wanted at the time and now it is your turn to do what you wish. You are eighteen after all and you deserve a little adventure before starting your program. Heaven knowns your mum had enough of them while she was in school.”, Her grandfather told her with a chuckle.

“I suppose you both can’t tell me why she left then?”

“No sweetheart, we promised your mother we would never speak of it and we always keep our promises.”

“Well I guess that’s only fair.”

“Just let us know how much it is going to cost for the flight and we will even throw in a little more for expenses. Think of this as your graduation present from us.”

“Thank you both so much.” Lily told them as tears formed in her eyes.

“You’re welcome poppet. Just send us all the information as soon as you know, and we will plan a day to spend together before your big trip.”, Grandma Granger told her before they said their goodbyes and hung up the phone.

After the phone call, Lily did as her grandparents instructed and when she looked at the price her eyes bulged. “$645, that’s actually not bad. And the flight is only six hours and forty-five minutes if I take American Airlines.” Lily said as she wrote down all the information and sent it to her grandparents via text. A couple of hours later her grandparents let her know that they had reserved her flight and she would be picking up her tickets at the airport in a week when she was due to leave. Lily made a note on a piece of paper to make sure she went down to the nearest post office for her to obtain a passport. Lily began to feel a little guilty about what she was doing behind her mother’s back, but she repeatedly told herself ‘_I’m doing this for us. I need answers._'

Suddenly there was a knock on her bedroom door, “Lily can I come in please?”, her mother asked her quietly.

“Sure Mom.” Lily said as she sat down on her bed.

“Sweetheart, I wanted to apologize for what happened last night. I know you want answers and right now I’m still not ready to share them with you, but I do promise you that I will tell you. Just give me the time to gather up the courage to do it please? Give me a couple weeks and I will make the time to talk about everything you want to know.”, Hermione told her as she laid her hand on top of her daughter’s. _‘I’m just afraid that he won’t want you’_ Hermione thought to herself as she fought back tears that were forming.

“That’s fair.” Lily told her as she looked at her mother and gave her a sincere smile while on the inside, she felt a pang of guilt knowing that next week she will be in London. “I love you so much Lily Bug. You have always been the best thing that has ever happened in my life.”, Hermione told her daughter as she pulled her into a hug.

“I love you too, Mom.”

“Now how about we go out for some pizza? Have a little mother daughter time?” Hermione asked as she stood up from her daughter’s bed. It was Sunday, so her bookshop would be closed until the next day.

“That sounds lovely, Mom.” Lily said as she got up and followed her mom downstairs and put the thought of going to find her dad off until the next day.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Meanwhile at Godric’s Hollow there was a man with jet black hair who was sitting in his living room going through a trunk that he had hidden nineteen years ago. The trunk contained his prized memories of when he was at Hogwarts. He had just picked up a photograph he hadn’t touched in years when he heard a pop come from his kitchen.

"Harry, mate are you home?", Ron had asked as he rummaged through the refrigerator.

" Yeah Ron, I'm in the living room looking through some things.", Harry told him as his eyes roamed over the picture.

" What are you going through mate?”, Ron asked as he sat down next to Harry as he held a plate of chicken in his hand and began to devour it.

" Pictures and other things from when we were at Hogwarts. Merlin, I miss those days.", Harry told Ron as he showed him a picture of the "Golden Trio" as they were once called.

" I miss them too Harry. Especially when Hermione was around telling us off for not doing our homework.", Ron laughed. At the mention of Hermione’s name, Harry stiffened a little and said, "Me too Ron, Me too."

"Mate, I am so sorry about you and Hermione. I never fully understood why she left suddenly without a word to anyone. You never actually told me anything except that she just had to leave." Ron asked curiously.

"I don't know Ron. I still don’t understand what went wrong with us, everything was perfect but then I get a letter saying that we couldn't be together anymore.", Harry said as he shook his head as he put down the picture he had picked up.

"A letter? You never mentioned there was a letter! What did it say?!”, Ron asked as he put down his plate of chicken.

"Here maybe YOU can actually understand what went wrong." Harry said as he tossed the letter at Ron.

When Ron got the letter, he read it and it said this:

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I am so sorry to do this to you, but we can't be together anymore. What we had was wonderful, but I had met someone else and we got along fantastically. I suppose you remember Viktor Krum, right? Well I ran into him a few days ago and we talked about everything we have been through the last few years. Viktor wanted to pick things up where they had left off back in fourth year. I really liked him back then. He was the only one who made me feel like a girl and not " one of the guys". What you and I had was great but what Viktor and I had was amazing. Harry, I am so sorry if I hurt you but please try to understand. I hope we can still be friends. Take care Harry._

_ Lots of love, _

_ Hermione _

A look of shock plastered across Ron's face, his eyes full of confusion. To him, this didn't seem like the Hermione he once knew all the years that they have been friends. " This doesn't seem like Hermione at all. She told us long ago that all they were ever going to be were friends. " Ron said as he handed Harry back the letter.

"Tell me about it. I was in love with her." Harry replied softly, gently placing the letter back in his trunk. "You know what the worst part?"

"What's that, Harry?"

"I was going to ask her to marry me the night she had left.", Harry said quietly as he shut the cover of his trunk, as he no longer felt the need to relive his past.

"I am so sorry, mate." Ron said as he patted Harry on the back. " So, how's the wedding planning coming along?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Bloody ridiculous." Harry grumbled as he ran a hand through his raven locks.

"That bad?" Ron asked, trying to hold back his laugh. 

"Oh yes. To her everything must be perfect. Not one little thing can go wrong."

"Well this is Ginny we are talking about." Ron said, amused.

"Shut up Ron." Harry told him as he threw a pillow at him.

"Sorry, Harry. Well, I better get back to Luna and the kids before she sends the Auror’s after me." Ron said as he stood up from the couch and stretched out his arms.

"Alright Ron, see you later. Thank you for stopping by." Harry said as he gave his best friend a hug goodbye.

"Anytime, Mate." Ron said with a smile and then left with a pop. '_Hermione, where are you?_' Harry thought to himself as he looked out the window and stared at the moon before he made his way to his room.


	5. Chapter Five- The Journey Begins

The day of Lily’s trip had finally arrived, and she was all packed to go. The only thing left, was figuring out how to tell her mother goodbye. She had tried to write a note several times to her mother, explaining her reasoning of leaving but could not find the right words. '_Come on Granger get it together. You can do this. There is nothing in the world that you cannot do'_, Lily thought as she balled up another piece of paper, tossed it in the trash bin by her bed, and grabbed another piece of paper from her desk and began to write:

_ Dear Mom, _

_ I am so sorry about this, but I had to leave…. I need to find my father. I know when I was growing up you told me all the things that you could about him. You did the best you could all on your own Mom and I am so proud of you for that. But now I need to go find my father and have him explain to me what caused the two of you to break up. Why could we not be a family? I love you so much Mom, but a part of me feels empty. My gut is telling me to go now and embark on a journey of my own. Please don't hate me for this. I will be home as soon as I get the answers that I need. I will call you as soon as I get the chance and please try not to freak out too much. I know you are wondering why I could not say goodbye in person, but the truth is, if you were to ask me to stay, I would. Looking at your face with tears streaming down would cause me to stay, and I cannot. I am going to miss you so much and think about you every day that you and I are apart. You’re my reason for doing this. I’ll be home in a little while._

_ Love always, _

_ Lily _

When Lily finished writing the letter, she wiped all the tears from her soaked face and put the letter in an envelope and set it on the middle of her bed knowing this is where her mom would come looking for her when she got home. Lily took out her wand and pointed it at her luggage that was sitting on the edge of her bed and uttered, “_Reducio_” and watched her luggage shrink. She picked up her luggage, put all three bags in her pocket and then dialed Candace’s number and told her she was ready for her and Oliver to pick her up and head to the airport. About half an hour later, she heard a _honk_ indicating that Oliver and Candace had arrived. It wasn’t more than a forty-five-minute ride when Oliver had parked his car in the parking garage and everyone got out of the car and made their way to Guest Services for Lily to pick up the tickets her grandparents purchased for her last week. After collecting her tickets, Lily and her friends made their way to waiting area and sat down as they waited for the announcement of Lily’s flight.

‘’Attention Guests, the flight from New York to London is now boarding” the announcer had called over the intercom.

“Well this is it” Lily told her friends as she stood up and hugged her friends.

“We actually have a surprise for you” Oliver told her as he nodded behind her as she pulled away from him.

“What?” Lily asked, confused, and turned around.

“Lily!” Helen Granger shouted as she and her husband ran to their grandchild.

“Grandma, Grandpa!” Lily exclaimed as she ran to meet them in an embrace.

“What are you doing here? I thought you had a Dentist Conference to attend?"

“Do you really think we would miss seeing you off?” Roger Granger asked his granddaughter with a chuckle.

“The day you came to visit us last week, Oliver called to set up a plan to meet you at the airport.” Helen explained to Lily as she tucked a stray hair behind her head.

“We were never going to miss the chance to see you off, we would do it with your mother each time she boarded the Hogwarts Express.”

Lily turned to her friends and hugged them once more, “Thank you so much.”

“You’re Welcome, Lily” Oliver and Candace told her as they pulled back and gave Lily a big smile.

“This is the final call for the flight from New York to London” the announcer had called out.

“Looks like you better get going, Poppet.” Grandpa Granger told her as he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

“Call us when you land please.” Candace told her as she gestured to all four people.

“I will, I promise. I love you all so very much.” Lily said as she gave each of them one last look and headed for the terminal.

It was about seven -thirty at night when Hermione had arrived home from the bookshop since there had been so many people purchasing books today. She had to ask Janice and Layla if they could stay past their shift to help her which they didn’t hesitate to say yes. She was looking forward to having pizza and watch a Nicholas Sparks movie as they did every Friday night. 

"Lily I’m home." Hermione had called as she came through the front door. When she did not hear a reply, she set down her bags down on the dining room table and began to head upstairs to Lily’s room and called again "Lily are you awake?"

When she didn't hear a reply, she became worried and opened the door. It was pitch black, no noise so she turned on the light and anxiety began to overcome her.

Hermione was about to head down stairs to call the police but stopped in her tracks when she saw a letter was lying upon the bed. ‘_What’s this_?’, Hermione thought as she picked up the letter and began to read it. Once she finished reading the letter, it dropped from her hands and she began to sob heavily as she laid on her daughter’s bed. '

_ Harry, please treat her right. Please don't hurt her_.' Hermione thought as she cried herself to sleep.


	6. Chapter Six-Arriving In London

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

After nearly a seven-hour flight, Lily finally arrived in London. As soon as she walked out onto the pavement, Lily felt a rumble in her stomach. “Well, let’s see if we can get a bite to eat.”, Lily said as she looked for a cab. Once she was able to hail one, she got in the cab and told the driver the address of a place her mom used to visit many times as a child.

Her mom had told her that The Leaky Cauldron was a pub where Witches and Wizards stay the night at and eat. They had arrived at Charing Cross Road not half an hour later when Lily went to pay the driver and noticed he was eyeing the place up and down as he double checked the address she had given him.

“Are you sure this is the right place, Miss? It looks like a run down old shop.”, The driver asked her with concern.

‘_He’s a muggle! I forgot Mom told me that it was disguised!’, _Lily thought to herself before she answered the older man who looked like he was in his early sixties. “Yes Sir, I’ll be alright. I’m actually meeting a friend here, so she can give me a tour of London.” Lily lied as she smiled at him and began to exit the cab.

“Alright lass. Just be careful.” The cab driver told her as he waved goodbye and headed off down the street.

‘_Such a sweet man. He reminds me of Grandpa Granger.’_, Lily thought as she stepped into the pub.

Once she stepped inside, she took in everything she saw. The pub was dim and tattered, with a bar on the left side of the entrance way. In the middle of the pub were an abundance of tables and chairs that occupied witches and wizards who were in their dress robes talking amongst one another while they were enjoying their brandy, tea, and pea soup. As she continued to look around, she noticed a wooden staircase that led up to a second floor which held various rooms. There was a parlor room located next to the bar that occupied a desk, tables and a couple chairs. Lily was so mesmerized by the place that she hadn’t heard someone come up behind her.

“Can I help you?”, asked a voice that startled Lily and caused her to hit him in the nose with her hand as she jumped.

“Oh, I am so sorry! I didn’t mean to do that to you, you just scared the hell out of me!”, Lily said as she said looking over at the young man she had hit making sure he wasn’t bleeding.

“Oh, it’s quite alright. By the way you have one hell of a punch.”, The young man said with a smile as he rubbed his nose.

“Well thanks. I get it from my Mom I guess.”, Lily told him with a light laugh and gave him a smile. She took a minute to look at the young man who she had punched. He had straight strawberry hair that laid flat across his head, while there were a couple strands that seemed didn’t want to lie down. His eyes resembled a dark blue, much like the deepest part of the Mariana Trench. She noticed he had a hint of freckles sprawled all over his face. ‘_He’s actually kind of cute_.’, Lily thought but quickly reminded herself she was not here to look for a boyfriend.

“Well allow me to introduce myself. My name is Seth Weasley and I am one of the finest employees of the Leaky cauldron, that is until I begin Auror training in the fall.”, he told her as he put out his hand to her.

“Finest Employee huh? Is that what all the lovely witches who walk through these halls tell you?”, Lily asked but then immediately regretted and spoke “Sorry that was rude of me, my name is Lily.” She told him apologetically as she shook his hand.

“Nice to meet you Lily. And to answer your question, no that is not what all the ‘_lovely witches who walk these halls_’ tells me. My boss Hannah did actually, seeing as how I am the employee of the month.”, Seth told her as he leaned back on the bar top and gave her a cheeky smirk.

“Oh well congratulations to you then. And as to the question you had asked before I punched you, yes if you could help me get a room here that would be lovely.”

“Sure, just let me grab a key and I’ll check you in.”, Seth told her and then left to go behind the bar. Lily felt bad about punching him, but who on earth just comes up right behind a person without acknowledging themselves? But he honestly seemed like a nice enough guy, and she really loved the color of his eyes, seeing how she’s always found blue eyes attractive. She shook the thought of his eyes out of her mind when she noticed Seth walking towards her with a key jingling in his hand.

“You don’t have any luggage with you?”, He asked her curiously.

“I do. I used a shrinking charm and stuck my suitcases in my pocket. Beats having to pay for extra carry-ons.”, Lily told him as she patted her pants pocket.

“Smart”, Seth told her with a chuckle. “Well if you would follow me please.”, he told her as led her upstairs to her room. “So, you’re American?”

“Technically yes. My mom and grandparents are from Britain, but my mom moved to the States before I was born. The accent gave it away huh?”, Lily replied as she let out a small laugh.

“Just a little bit.” Seth laughed as he halted at a brown door with the number 4 etched on it and opened it with the key. “Well here we are Lily. Welcome to your room.”

“Thank you, Seth.” She told him as she smiled at him while she entered her room. The room had three pane glass windows that had a brown curtain laying to the side of it. The walls were white with a medium mahogany trim across the top. The four-poster bed was made of a dark walnut wood that had intricate carvings on them. On the bed were two white pillows, white sheets and a yellow stich blanket. The floor was made of a light brown wood. Near the bed, sat a small brown table that had a pitcher of water and an oil lamp on top of it. Lily took the luggage that was residing in her pockets and placed them on the floor. She took her wand out of its holster, pointed it at her suitcases and uttered, “_Engorgio_” causing them to return to normal size.

“You’re quite welcome. I hope you don’t mind me asking but where are your parents? Surely, they wouldn’t have let you come all the way here on your own? No offense.”, Seth asked. He was curious to why she had all this luggage with her but no one around to help her.

“Honestly? My mother is in the United States and I did not exactly tell her I was leaving. As for my father, well let’s just say he is not in the picture at this present moment.” Lily told him as she set her things on her bed.

“Oh, I am sorry to hear that. What happened to him?”

" That’s the question I came to find out for myself. My mom left Britain about nineteen years ago and she never heard from my father. And to be honest he doesn’t even know I exist.”, Lily told him as a solemn look began to appear on the face.

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you know his name by chance? Maybe I might know him”, Seth asked with empathy etched in his voice. He could not imagine not having both parents in his life.

"His name is Harry, Harry Potter.”, Lily told him and when she spoke she watched as Seth’s face flush white.  



	7. Chapter Seven-Metting The Weasley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter :)

“Seth, are you okay? You seem a bit pale.” Lily said as she looked over him. He had been standing there staring at her for five minutes without speaking a word to her. His face was flushed, and his eyes were glazed over. She didn’t understand why saying Harry’s name would cause him to act strange. Then again, Harry was a famous wizard after all.

“Um, yeah I'm fine. You just took me by surprise that’s all.” Seth told her as he rubbed the nape of his neck. He was utterly confused. ‘_Uncle Harry has a child? By whom? Maybe Mum and Dad can help.’ _Seth thought to himself before he spoke, “Actually I know who you are referring to. I might be able to help you out.”

“What do you mean by that? Do you know him?” Lily asked him eagerly.

“Yeah I do. He is my Dad’s best friend, so I was thinking maybe he can help you if you are up to coming over for dinner tonight? Not as a date mind you, but to ask my dad for help?” Seth explained hoping she wouldn’t take his invitation the wrong way.

“That’s brilliant! Thank you so much! When do we leave?”

“My shift ends at six so after I finish we can leave, that way it gives you some time to settle in and relax. I know you must have had a long flight.” Seth told her with a warm smile.

“Yeah, sitting on a six-and-a-half-hour flight with a man sitting next to you who did nothing but snore and laugh quite loudly at the movies got really irritating. A nap is definitely something I could use now.” Lily told him as she rubbed her eyes.

“Alright then, I’ll leave you to it. I’ll come get you when I’m ready to head out.” Seth told her as he waved good-bye and began to walk out the door.

“Seth, wait.” Lily said as she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him in to a hug. “Thank you for doing this for me. You don’t have to do this you know.” She told him as she lifted her head from his chest and looked him in his deep blue eyes.

“I know, but I want to.” Seth told her as he stared at the twinkle in her emerald green eyes. ‘_She sure does have Harry’s eyes. They are quite beautiful.’_ Both the young eighteen-year-olds continued to stare at each other for what seemed like eternity. But Seth, not wanting anything to happen that Lily didn’t want, gently pulled away from her.

“Well I will let you catch up on your sleep. I’ll come get you when I am finished with work. Have a nice nap Lils.” He walked away without another word and left Lily standing in the doorway pondering in her thoughts. She wondered if something would have happened between the two of them if Seth hadn't pulled away.

‘_Snap out of it Lils. You came here to find your father, not to look for romance with a bloke, a handsome bloke at that.’ _She shook the thoughts from her head as she made her way to the bed and laid down. As soon as her head hit the pillow, she was fast asleep dreaming about a blue eyed young man.

A few hours later, Seth and a well-rested Lily were walking into Diagon Alley. Lily took in her surroundings and was intrigued with what she saw. On her right was Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour which was a small shop that had seating inside and out, Along with a colorful display of numerous ice cream. Next was Flourish and Blotts (the bookshop reminded her of the one her mom owned back home) which was filled to the top with thousands upon thousands of books and Eeylops Owl Emporium, a relatively small, dark shop where a Tawny, Barn, and Snow owl sat in their cages outside of the shop. Lily looked at the Snow Owl and thought how much she resembled Hedwig from her mom’s stories. On her left sat Madame Malkin’s Robe’s for All Occasions, Amanuensis Quills, and an Apothecary.

They turned a corner beside the Apothecary and Seth had pulled her into an alleyway and spoke, “Do you mind if we apparate?”

“I’m not very fond of it mind you, but I do have a license and it’s the quickest way of traveling.” Lily told him. She didn’t want to admit to him that it took her a couple of tries for her to get her license. She had been so scared of splinching herself that she had failed it twice.

“Okay then. Just hold on to my arm and I will get us to my home.” He could sense she was quite nervous since had a death grip on his arm. “Just relax. I won’t let you splinch yourself.” Lily took two deep breathes before giving him a nod indicating that she was ready.

With one quick turn to the right, Lily could feel her eyes being to sting, her chest and lungs were becoming tight as everything began to go black. A couple moments later they appeared on a stone path and Lily bent down on the ground to catch her breathe. Once she gathered herself together she stood up and her breath stopped. The stone path led up to a beautiful two-story home with a wrap-around porch. The house was painted white with light blue shutters on the windows which had planter boxes under them. The planter boxes housed red and white roses and you could see dark green vines emerge from the box and cascade down the front. The grass was neatly cut with hedges shaped as odd-looking creatures Lily had never seen before.

“Are you coming Lily?” Seth asked her as he began to walk towards the front door.

“Yes, sorry. I was admiring your house, it’s quite beautiful. I’ve also never seen hedges shaped like that before.” She told him as she began to follow him.

“Oh yeah no one really has. My mum is a bit weird about unique creatures in this world. She finds them quite fascinating.”

“Well what’s that one then?” Lily asked as she nodded to the hedge closest to the stone path.

“That is known as a Crumple-Horned Snorkack. My mum and grandad were quite fascinated with them. During Mum’s summer holidays they both would travel Sweden hoping to find one, but they never had such luck.” Seth explained as they walked to his front door.

“Oh wow. That’s not something we read about back in the States. People would look at you mad if you mentioned that.”

“Well My dad doesn’t believe in them but one of the things he loves about my mother is how quirky she is. Plus, her imagination made wonderful stories for us.”

“They sound like wonderful people.”

“They’re the best. Well here we are then. Home sweet home.” Seth said as he turned the door knob and walked into his home. “Mum, Dad I’m home!”

“Seth!” Two young girls called out as they ran down the stairs and right into his arms.

“Hey squirts, staying out of trouble I hope?” He asked as he gave his sisters a hug. Both girls were identical, and it was hard to tell them apart. Both girls had strawberry blonde hair like their brother, but their hair was short in a bob style. Their eyes were more of an icy blue compared to Seth’s deep blue.

“Well of course we are.” One of the girls told him as she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

“Who are you?” The other girl asked as she looked towards Lily who was standing a few inches behind her brother.

“This is my new friend Lily and she just arrived here a few hours ago. Lily allow me to introduce you to my twelve-year-old sisters, Raelie and Raelinn.” Seth told her as he took the girls by the hands and introduced them to Lily.

“It’s very nice to meet you both. I believe your names come from Ancient Egypt, right?” She asked them as she kneeled to their height and gave them a warm smile.

“Yes! Not many people realize that.” Raelie told her with a smile.

“I love reading about Egyptians and find their culture captivating.” Lily told the young girl as she returned a smile.

“You’re very pretty.” Raelinn told her as she smiled at the older girl.

“Why thank you Raelinn, I think you and your sister are pretty too.” Lily said as a blush arose on her cheeks. ‘_Besides my family, no one has ever told me that before’._

“Thank you.” The twins said in unison as they giggled and ran into the kitchen.

“They are adorable.” Lily said as she stood up.

“Yeah but they can also be a real pain in the arse. They have a real knack for tricks thanks to Uncle George. He and my Uncle Fred own a joke shop in Diagon Alley, but since my Uncle Fred died in the War, Uncle George asked their friend Lee Jordan to help him run the place.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”, Lily told Seth as she grabbed his arm and gave it a gentle touch.

“It’s quite alright, I never met him, but I have heard stories about him from my family. Come on I’ll introduce you to my mum, she’s in the kitchen cooking dinner.” Seth told her and then the pair headed into the kitchen.

“Hey Mum.” Seth said as he walked over to his mother who was bent over the oven checking on the meatloaf and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

“Hello, love. Long day at work?” She asked him as she began to stand up and shut the oven door. Luna had her long blonde hair pulled up in a bun as she wore her red and gold ‘Weasley is our King’ T-shirt and a pair of slacks underneath her blue apron. Lily noticed she had red radish earrings hanging from her ears and what looked like a butterbeer cork necklace hanging around her neck. ‘_Well that’s certainly not something you see every day_.’

“Eh it wasn’t so bad. Speaking of work, Mum I would like to introduce you to Lily.”

“Nice to meet you Lily, I’m Luna Weasley.” She told her as she shook Lily’s hand. But as she took a second look at her she couldn’t believe her eyes. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to stare but you remind me of a dear friend I once knew.” Luna told her. ‘_She looks just like Hermione.’_

_“_Well my mum used to live here long ago. Perhaps you might know her? Her name is Hermione Granger.”

Luna’s breathe hitched a little and then she spoke, “Yes, I knew her very well. She was really one of the only other girls besides Ron’s sister that was kind to me while we were at Hogwarts. You are her spitting image. Except for your eyes, they actually remind me of-” But Luna stopped in midsentence as realization struck her.

“Harry Potter?” Lily asked her as she bit her lip.

“Exactly. Harry has no idea, does he?” Luna asked her, but she already knew the answer.

“No ma’am. Mom never once told him, or anyone, about me- except for my grandparents.”

“Oh” Was all Luna could say before tears started to form. She remembered how miserable Harry was when Hermione disappeared without a trace. She could still see to this day that Harry has never been back to his self. His aura has been off for the last nineteen years, even if he was engaged to Ginny. He never really looked as happy as he once was.

“Mummy are you okay?” Raelie asked her as she and her twin came to their mother’s side.

“Yes, Pumpkin I’m quite alright. Just thinking about a dear friend that’s all. Now why don’t you two run along and wash up for dinner? It will be ready in twenty minutes.” Luna told the girls as she shooed them out of the kitchen.

“Do you know when Dad will be home?” Seth asked her.

“He will be home shortly. He sent me a note with Arwen saying he needed to stay at work just a bit later.”

“Do you think he can take Lily to see Harry tomorrow?”

“I don’t see why not. Neither one of them will be working tomorrow since it is the weekend. But just in case, why don’t you ask him when he returns home?” Luna told him as she gave her son a kiss on the cheek and walked towards Lily.

“I am so glad you are here. Feel free to stay as long as you like, sweet girl.” Luna told her as she pulled Lily into a hug.

“Thank you, Mrs. Weasley.” She said returning the hug.

“Please Lily, call me Luna. Mrs. Weasley is my mother-in-law.” She said with a soft smile and then walked out of the kitchen to check on the twins. Twenty minutes later everyone was sitting around the dinner table when suddenly, the fireplace began to light up and Ron Weasley exited it as he began to brush himself off. “Stupid Floo Network” he grumbled as he smacked the ash from his Auror robes.

"Daddy!" both Raelie and Raelinn said as they ran up to give him a hug.

"How are my girls doing today?" Ron asked as he picked them both up and pecked them each on the cheek.

"Great, Daddy." Raelinn said as Ron put them back on the ground.

"Luna, how are you dear?” Ron asked his wife of nineteen years as he went over to the kitchen table and gave her a kiss on the lips.

“Aww" the twins said as they saw their parents kiss, which caused everyone to laugh. "I am fine love" Luna had told Ron as she returned his kiss.

"Hello Seth. Who's this nice young lady?" Ron had asked his son as he looked at the girl who sat next to him.

"Dad this is Lily. She came into the Leaky Cauldron and she needed to ask you something, so I invited her to dinner", he explained to his father.

"Well it's nice to meet you Lily. You know, you look exactly like someone I know, except for your eyes." Ron told Lily as he sat down and then began to eat as he tried to think of who Lily reminded him of.

"Well Mr. Weasley, um, my mom and you were really good friends back when you went to school.", Lily said as she looked at Ron as he began twisting her fingers since she was getting nervous.

Realization hit Ron like a bolt of lightning. He stopped eating, put down his fork and said " Hermione Granger." Ron had said this so quietly, you could hear a pin drop.

"Yes, sir.” Lily told him as she put her head down, not wanting to look up at him.

"I hope you don't mind me asking, but who's your father?" Ron asked wondering as he remembered the letter Hermione had written Harry.

"That’s what I was coming to talk to you about, sir. You see my father is Harry Potter and from what Seth and my mom have told me, the two of you happen to be the best of friends." Lily told Ron with a soft voice. Once she said Harry’s name, Ron’s face turned almost as pale as Seth’s had and wore a blank expression. 

"Harry is your father? Are you sure?” Ron asked as he turned his eyes towards Luna. “Luna, did you know about this?”

“Of course not, Ronald. I just found out only moments ago. Honestly, I mean how can she not be? She has his eyes and Hermione’s features.”

" Lily, Seth, can I speak to both of you upstairs please?" Ron asked them as he began to walk away from the table and towards the stairs.

" Yes, sir." both his son and Lily replied getting up. Ron took them both up to his bedroom and had both sit down on his bed, while he leaned on his dresser.

"Seth, did you know about this?" Ron asked his son in a calm voice.

"Well she told me that Harry was her dad, but I didn't really know if he was or not, that's why I had invited Lily to dinner, so we could talk to you about this." Seth rambled as he looked at his father.

Ron looked at Lily and saw those green orbs that looked exactly like Harry’s. "Was your mum ever with any guy at all, even before you were born?", Ron asked confusedly.

"No sir, my mom has raised me on her own. She hasn't dated any guy but Victor Krum in her 4th year at Hogwarts and my dad during the war." Lily had told him honestly.

"Okay, I am just making sure because something just didn't seem right about a letter that I had read at Harry’s last week. It was a letter from your mother saying that she had gotten back with Viktor Krum. I knew Hermione would never do that to Harry.” Ron said with a smile on his face. Hermione and Harry were crazy about each other, there had been no way she would have left him for _Vicky_.

"Dad, how are we going to tell Harry that he has a daughter?" Seth asked his father.

"That is a very good question. Well, I guess since I have tomorrow off, you, Lily and I will go visit Harry and explain to him what really happened nineteen years ago." Ron said to both the young adults.

"That sounds great, but you might have to pick me up from the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow since that's where I will be staying at." Lily told Ron as she stood up from the bed.

"Nonsense, you can stay here in our guest bedroom. Seth and I will go and collect your things from the Leaky Cauldron." Ron told Lily with a smile.

"Are you sure Mr. Weasley?" Lily asked him.

" Of course, I'm sure. You’re Harry and Hermione’s daughter, and I am not going to let you sleep in some Wizard Motel. " Ron said jokingly as he gave her a smile.

"Thank you so much for your help." Lily told him as she walked towards him and gave Ron a hug.

"You’re welcome Lily. Oh, by the way you, can call me Ron. I hate being called Mr. Weasley. That's my father’s name.", Ron said with a laugh as he walked out his door.

"Thank you, Seth." Lily told him as she turned to him pulled him into an embrace.

"For what?" He asked her as he looked down at her, seeing as he was a good foot taller than her.

"For helping me find my father, and for letting me eat dinner with you and your family." She told him with a smile.

"You’re welcome." He told her giving her a soft, gentle smile. One thing he didn't expect Lily to do next was give him a kiss on the cheek. "What was that for?" Seth had asked her hoping she didn't notice the blush forming on his cheeks.

"For being a very sweet guy." Lily told him as she walked out of the room to head back downstairs for dinner and left Seth with a smile on his face


	8. Chapter Eight-Hello Harry

The next morning, Lily had stirred awake in the bed since there was a beam of light coming in from behind the curtains. Also, she couldn’t help but hear two angelic voices speak softly right next to her as she pretended to still be asleep.

“When do you think she is going to wake up?” Raelie whispered as she sat by Lily’s feet, trying not to make too much noise.

“I’m not sure, Seth is already awake and downstairs. Maybe we should wake her up?” Raelinn suggested as she scooted closer to Lily’s head.

“Rae don’t you dare! She is obviously exhausted and from what Mummy and Daddy were talking about last night, she must go find her daddy today. So, keep quiet!” Raelie told the younger twin with a grim look on her face. Raelinn was more of the one to play jokes on people, Raelie was always the one to keep her in line most times.

“But I’m bored!”

“Too bad Raelinn. Come on, let her sleep just a bit longer.” Raelie suggested as she stood up quietly and began walking towards the bedroom door as her sister walked sluggishly behind her.

‘_Those girls are too adorable. I wish I had sisters like them when I was growing up, Seth is so lucky.’ _Lily thought to herself as she continued to lay in bed until she made sure the bedroom door was shut. She sat up in bed, stretched, and made her way into the bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.

Thirty minutes later, Lily found herself in the dining room where everyone was gathered around for breakfast.

“Well good morning there, sleepy head.” Seth teased her as he looked up from his plate and gave her a smile.

“Good morning everyone.” Lily replied as she sat down next to Seth at the table.

“Did you sleep alright, Lily?” Luna asked her as she brought her a plate of bacon, eggs, and toast and sat it in front of her.

“Yes, ma’am I did, thank you.” Lily told her as she gave her a warm smile. She picked up her fork and began to eat. She admired Seth’s family tremendously. Never once has she met a family like his, granted she never had much of friends back home except for Candace and Oliver, but she loved his family nonetheless.

“You’re welcome, darling.” Luna told her and then turned her attention to Ron. “Ronald, when are you planning on going over to Harry’s?”

“After breakfast. I figured we might as well get started early in the morning, rather than keep Lily waiting any longer. I think she has waited long enough.” Ron said as he looked at Lily and smiled at her.

“She’s not the only one.” Luna said as she gathered up the twins' dirty dishes from the table. “Come on girls, let’s go clean up the kitchen.” She said to the twins who followed her into the kitchen.

Thirty minutes later, they had apparated (much to Lily’s discomfort) into Harry’s driveway and Lily stopped short in breath. Harry lived in a two-story brick house, with black shutters around the windows and a chimney on top of the house. He wasn’t one for lawn ornaments, unlike Luna, but he kept his grass well cut and tidy.

“What’s the plan, Dad?” Seth asked his father.

“Well first, you and Lily are going to stay outside as I go in to talk to Harry. He knows I show up at any given moment anyway, since I am his best mate. Give me about five minutes and I will open the door after I tell Harry that I have a surprise waiting for him. That’s when you and Lily walk towards the door. After that, well we will just see how Harry reacts.” Ron told them as he apparated inside Harry’s home.

“Nervous?” Seth asked her as he put his arm around her shoulder.

“Very. What if he freaks out and wants nothing to do with me? What if he kicks me out of his house right on the spot without giving me a chance to explain?” Lily told him as she turned away from him and brushed her hands through her hair frantically.

“Listen to me, Lils. Harry is going to love you, he would be mad not to. Look, I have known Harry all my life and not once has he blown up at anyone unless he knew the complete truth. He will listen to what you have to say. You just need to take a few deep breaths, everything is going to work out perfectly.” Seth told her as he turned her around and looked into her eyes trying to calm her down as best as he could. She was nervous as hell. Who wouldn’t be? Seth gave her a reassuring smile. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.” Lily told him as she returned his smile and gave him a hug as they waited for Ron to give the signal.

With a soft _pop _Ron apparated inside and called out, " Harry, it's me Ron." He hoped Harry had heard him.

"I’m in the sitting room, Ron.” Harry called back as he stood up from his couch and put down his book on the coffee table. "Hey mate. What brings you over so early in the morning?" Harry asked his friend as he raised an eyebrow at him uncertainly. Ron was not one to be up early on a Saturday morning. He remembered how long it took him to get up for the Quidditch World Cup when they were fourteen. 

"What? Can't a guy just come and visit his best mate on a beautiful Saturday morning without being interrogated?" Ron asked teasingly as he sat beside Harry.

"Yeah I suppose so, but I didn’t think that was in your nature anymore." Harry responded lightheartedly as Ron smacked him on his head. "So, what are you doing here, Ron? I thought you told me yesterday you were going to spend the day with Luna and the kids?" Harry asked Ron suspiciously as they sat down on the couch.

"Yeah well Luna decided to take the twins shopping today and you know I despise shopping. Knowing Luna, she’d ask me to take the twins into the candy shop where they can go nuts on me not too long after we open the door. I love my girls, believe me I do, I just would rather not get kicked out this time around.” Ron told him as he remembered the last time he took the girls to get candy. Not even five minutes after being in the shop, Ron had bought both the girls Fun Dip and then all hell broke loose as the twins made it seem as if Hurricane Katrina hit the shop. The store owner banned them for a month before they were allowed back. “Can't I come by and visit you? Have some guy time?”

"Of course you can, Ron. I don’t mean to seem like I am in a foul mood, I have been having a hell of a morning" Harry told him as he rubbed his temples and leaned forward on the couch.

"Why, what happened?" Ron asked. He hadn’t seen Harry this disheveled since Hermione left years before.

"All this wedding stuff. It’s driving me completely bonkers!” Harry said as he ruffled his hair. “Ginny is being a bridezilla and having me make these decisions such as the cake, for example. I tell her that I like chocolate cake, nothing too fancy. You know what she says? She tells me, and I quote ‘Chocolate cake? Really Harry, it is our wedding day after all and that is what you come up with? Well that’s not elegant at all. I was thinking of white cake with a raspberry lemon filling inside with buttercream frosting.’ I have no idea on why she even asks me for my opinion when she keeps telling me ‘no’ on everything that I say. It’s as if she is the only one getting married and I’m just the errand boy who picks everything up.”

‘_Oh damn! I completely forgot about the wedding. Well now Lily definitely has a lot on her hands, not to mention Harry.’ _Ron thought to himself feeling like an utter idiot. How could he have forgotten about the wedding? Well, Lily showing up kind of set him back just a tad bit seeing as how he was not expecting her at his house at all. 

“Well mate, weddings are a bit stressful. You saw how I was when Luna and I were planning our wedding. I think I had left her alone for two days so I didn’t have to be bothered with the wedding planning. Granted Mum pretty much chewed me out when I got back. Telling me that Luna almost sent some weird arse creature I have never even heard of to come look for me. It was nuts.” Ron said as he shivered, remembering the look his mother had given him and telling him he would never have children if he were to ever disappear again.

"You and Luna at least agreed on everything. I say what I want and no, that can't happen. I try to say how many people I want and nope I can't have that either. This wedding planning is giving me a headache." Harry explained as he laid back on the couch.

"Sorry about that Harry. I wish I could help." Ron told him as he patted his friend on the back.

"It's alright Ron. We are almost done planning it anyway, thank Merlin.” Harry said with a smile.

"Well I just might have something that will cheer you up.” Ron said as he stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the door causing Harry to stand up from the couch with a muddled expression on his face.

“What are you on about Ron? Last time you said that we got drunk at the Hogs Head and Ginny nearly killed us both for being that intoxicated. I had a hangover for three days.” Harry shuddered at the thought of having another hangover.

“Oh for Merlin’s sake that was one time! And to answer your question, I brought you something that could very well change your life.” Ron told him as he opened the door and motioned his hand for Lily and Seth to come in.

"Change my life eh? What did you do? Find me a Time Turner?”

"I wouldn’t say a Time Turner per se, but it definitely will take you back quite a few years." Harry couldn’t fathom at what Ron was doing but he trusted Ron and knew that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Harry stood up from the couch and began to walk towards the door but before he could step a few inches, Seth stepped through the threshold

“Hello Seth.” Harry told the young man and waved at him. “Ron why was he outside? Why didn’t he just come in with you?”

"Well I wanted him to keep an eye on your surprise, rather someone.”

“Someone? Seth has your father been hit in the head with a bludger again?” Harry asked as he turned to look at the young man who was standing next to him.

“No not this time. There is someone who came to see you.” Seth told him as he nodded his head through the front door.

“Who?” Harry asked, still baffled.

“Me. Hello Harry.” Lily said as she walked inside as Ron shut the door behind her.

‘_No, it can’t be-_ “Hermione?” Harry asked in a whisper as he felt his face flush and his heart stop.


	9. Chapter Nine-Questions

“Hermione is that you?" Harry had asked in a calming voice. "No Harry my name is Lily, Hermione's daughter." Lily said as she spoke to her father trying to keep her nerves at bay. "Seth, how about you and I go wait outside while they chat?" Ron had asked his son as he started walking towards the kitchen. "Sounds great." Seth told his father as he began to follow him. "Oh no. You two are staying right here!" Harry said in a tone that meant business and shot them both a death glare." So, you are Hermione's daughter?", Harry had asked her as he turned back and faced her not taking his eyes off her.

“Yes, and just so you know, Harry, you're my father." Lily told him truthfully. Harry stood there silent for a few moments just gazing at Lily. He didn’t know what to say or how to react. He felt like his mind was running a marathon as thoughts ran wildly in his mind. ‘_I’m a father? How? When?’ _ Harry rummaged through his memories trying to find an answer. _‘Hermione and I were so careful. I don’t understand how- ‘_Suddenly Harry remembered. His jaw dropped as he thought back on the night he returned from the defeat of Voldemort.

**** Flashback*****

The dark sky was shimmering like diamonds and the moon was full. The town of Ottery St. Catchpole was celebrating the demise of Lord Voldemort for the second week now. Their joyous shouts and loud fireworks booming high in the air was a reminder that they no longer had to live in fear. No longer would they have to go into hiding for months with fear lurking over them as they kept an eye out for Death Eaters ready to strike. But even with the celebration, there was one question on everyone’s mind. Where was Harry Potter and was he alive?

Harry Potter apparated onto the cut green grass of The Burrow. He thought he would hear a celebration happening inside the home where he had spent six summers of his life, but instead there was silence. He reckoned that everyone was asleep seeing how it was about one in the morning. He walked up the pathway leading up to the front door where he noticed on the second floor, there was a figure standing in the window of a dimly lit room. He couldn’t quite make out the figure since it had moved away before he had the chance. Not even fifteen seconds later did he see a blur of bushy brown hair fly into his arms.

“Harry!”, Hermione cried out as she clung to her boyfriend. He had been gone for two weeks. Two weeks without a word from him as he had left her behind to seek out Voldemort so he could put an end to the prophecy that haunted his life for eighteen years.

“Hello, love.”, Harry told her as he hugged her tightly. Merlin, he missed her so much. He missed her sweet vanilla scent that lingered on him each time they embraced. He missed the sweet sound of her voice that he had woken up to prior to him leaving. But what he missed most of all was the feel of her in his arms. It was then that he realized he never wanted to be without his girlfriend again.

He broke from their embrace and kissed her so passionately, causing her knees to buckle. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their kiss as she used her tongue to brush against his lips, seeking permission to enter. Harry pulled her closer to him as their kiss became heated. They snogged for about ten minutes before they broke apart, their lips slightly swollen.

“You did it, Harry. You defeated him and came back to me like you promised.”, Hermione said as she leaned her head on his shoulder and shut her eyes.

“I told you I would, ‘Mione. Thinking about coming home to you kept me alive, which is when I realized what the prophecy meant about ‘He has the power the Dark Lord knows not’.”, he told her as he wrapped an arm around her waist and look down at her beautiful face.

“What was that?”, she asked him as she opened her eyes to meet his gaze.

“Love. I realized my love for you would bring me back. So I went deep into the Forest of Dean, and faced him. Once Voldemort has a clear shot of me, he shouted the killing curse at me just as I shot the disarming spell at him. Our wands connected like they had once done in the cemetery during the Triwizard Tournament. He kept thrusting his want more and more at me, but it wasn’t working.”

“What happened?”

“I was thinking of the memories I had of you. The first time I met you on the Hogwarts Express, the day you ran into my arms after you were unpetrified, how beautiful you looked in your blue dress robes as you ascended down the steps leading to the Great Hall for the Yule Ball, and my most favorite memory, the day you told me you loved me. I thrusted with all my might and his curse rebounded on him. He fell to the ground and began to turn to ash. I passed out from the amount of magic and the next thing I knew I woke up in St. mungo’s. I made the doctor swear that he wouldn’t tell anyone I was there. I didn’t want anyone to know I was alive until I saw you first.”, Harry explained as he kissed her forehead.

“I love you, Harry Potter.”

“I love you, Hermione Granger.” They walked inside the house hand in hand, careful not to wake anyone up and showed each other how much they truly loved one another.

******End of Flashback*********

As the memory of that night faded, Harry stared at Lily. He examined her features and noticed everything about her was Hermione. Except for her eyes…they were his.

“You have my eyes.”, He said in a whisper.

“Yes.”, she said not knowing what to say next. She noticed his face held a mixture of emotions, but the main one was sadness.

“I don’t understand. Why would she leave me a note telling me she was getting back together with Viktor Krum if she was pregnant with you?”, Harry asked in confusion. He was deeply hurt that Hermione didn’t tell him of the pregnancy. Was having a baby with him that bad, that she wanted to run away? Did she not want a family with him?

“Mom never left a note for you, Harry.”, Lily told him assuredly. ‘_Not once had mom mentioned a note. She told me she left him without a word, let alone a note._’

“Well that’s funny seeing as how I still have it sitting in my trunk from nineteen years ago.” Harry retorted.

“Did you ever think that maybe someone forged a note and made it seem like it was my mom who left it for you?”, Lily pointed out. 

“No.” Harry told her. But he pushed the thought aside since he was aggravated more that Hermione would keep Lily a secret from him.

"Did she ever mention me, Ron or anyone to you?"

“She told me of all the adventures you three had in Hogwarts. And she told me about the time you and she got together.” "Why didn't she ever tell me about you?" Harry asked her lividly. Harry was getting so livid you could practically see the steam come from his ears.

"She said that it was to protect me.” Lily told him while she looked down at the ground not wanting to look at him.

"To protect you from what exactly?" Harry had asked her with a dark look on his face.

"From you." Lily had said this and then ran out the door crying with Seth running after her. Harry stood speechless at what Lily had just told him.

"Mate I am so sorry." Ron had told him as he came up behind him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"How long have you known about Lily?" Harry asked in a quiet calming tone as he looked out the window.

"I just found out last night. Seth brought her over for her to have dinner with us and then they had asked me if I could bring Lily over to meet you." Ron told him. 

“I just want to know why Hermione would keep this for me for nineteen years." Harry had told him as he turned to face his best friend. Ron could see the pain and betrayal lurking in Harry’s eyes. He imagined he would feel the same if he had a long-lost child show up after many years.

"Call Hermione later and ask her. I am sure she will explain this to you. Just do yourself a favor, mate and don’t let the past effect the relationship you and Lily can have. She’s as much of a victim as you are. If I had just found out that I had a long-lost daughter who traveled half way across the world to find me, I wouldn’t take it for granted.” Ron said as he began to walk out the door but stopped when Harry began to speak to him once more.

"You’re right Ron. All I have ever wanted was a family of my own and now I finally have that. There is no way I am going to let Lily get away. I already lost her mother, I can’t lose her.” Harry said as he turned back around and looked out the window again." I think I should go talk to Lily and make sure she is okay." Harry said to Ron as he began to walk out the door to go check on his daughter.

After the confrontation with Harry, Lily ran out of the house and headed straight for the willow tree that sat on Harry’s front yard. Once she reached the tree, she bent down and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath.

“Lily!" Seth had called after her and then came running towards her." Lily I am so sorry about what happened in there." He told her as he took Lily into his arms and the two of them sat on the grass as he let her cry on his shoulder.

"All I have ever wanted since I was a little girl was to have an opportunity to meet my father. And now that I have, it doesn’t feel like I had imagined it would go. He hates me.” Lily said as she kept crying on Seth’s shoulder.

"Lily, listen to me okay? Harry does not hate you. He’s hurt that after all these years your mum never once gave him the chance to get to know you. I have known him all my life and I know for a fact that all he has ever wanted in his life was to have a family of his own since he didn’t quite have a great childhood. He was raised by people who didn’t give a crap about him and he swore to himself that he would never treat his family the way he was. He just needs time to let all of this sink in." Seth said as he rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"You are such an amazing friend and person Seth." Lily told him as she lifted her head and stared into his eyes. Both the young adults stared at each other for a few moments and they were slowly moving their heads towards each other. Their lips were almost touching each other until they heard a voice.

"Lily can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Harry had asked as he was coming towards them.

"Of course, Harry” Lily responded has her and Seth stood up and cleaned the dirt and grass off of them.

"I am going to give the two of you some privacy and go find my dad. I’ll see you both in a bit.” Seth told them as he gave them both a wave and headed towards his father who was standing in the doorway of Harry’s house.

"Lily. I wanted to apologize for the way I acted. I wasn’t trying to hurt you by any means. I was in shock.”

"It's okay, really. I am sorry for coming up to your home unexpectedly though. I just wanted to finally meet you and see what you were like.” Lily told him as she turned her head and looked at Harry.

"I am glad that you did. I wish your mum would have told me sooner that way we could have had more time to get to know one another when you were a child.” Harry said as he took Lily into his arms for the first time and gave her a hug.

"Me too Harry, Me too." Lily said as she returned the hug. They stayed like this until they saw two red headed women apparate in the front yard. Lily noticed the younger red head looked to be about her age and she guessed the older woman was her mother.

"Oh no." Harry had said in a whisper as he stared at the Older woman and the teenager, his eyes widening.

"Who's that Harry?" Lily had asked him as they broke apart from their hug.

"Harry we're home!”, the older red head exclaimed as she waved at him. _'Now I am in big trouble. How am I going to explain all this to Ginny?_' Harry thought to himself.


	10. Chapter 10

"Who's that Harry?" Lily asked again as she noticed that Harry had become a bit pale.

"Lily, I have to tell you something." Harry said as he looked at her but before he could tell Lily, the teenager with strawberry blonde hair came up and gave Harry a hug.

"Hello, Harry." She told him as she gave him a smile while ignoring the girl who was standing behind Harry.

"Hello, Amelia. Did you and your mum have a good time?” Harry asked her and right on cue he heard his fiancée’s voice coming up beside him.

"Harry, the fittings were amazing. Madame Millicent has created the most beautiful gown for Amelia and for me too, of course." Said a Woman who quite resembled the other girl. Her hair reached down to the middle of her back and her eyes were a deep chocolate brown, just like her daughters. Her face, like Ron’s, displayed freckles in various places. Amelia, Lily noticed, didn’t have freckles like her mother and her hair rested just below her shoulder. The woman had gone up to Harry and wrapped he arms around his neck and gave him as kiss on the lips, which had turned Lily’s face white. Not knowing what to say, Lily made her way to the house.

“Harry who is that girl? And why is she going into our home?” Amelia asked curiously as she nodded her head in the direction Lily was headed.

"Yes, Harry who is she? Did you finally take my advice and hire a house keeper? With all the wedding planning it is hard to maintain a nice home.” Ginny told him as she was trying to think of who the girl was and why she looked so familiar.

"No Gin, she is not a housekeeper. Why don’t we all go inside, and I can explain everything rather than stand outside in this heat.” Harry said as he began to lead them to the house.

"Okay, sure.” Ginny said as she and her daughter followed Harry to the house. When Harry, Ginny, and Amelia stepped inside the house, the first thing Ginny had noticed was Ron, Seth and the brunette girl sitting on her expensive brown leather couch. She looked at Lily and suddenly it hit her of who Lily reminded her of. _‘She looks an awful like Hermione. But what would she be doing here? Who is she?’, _Ginny thought to herself before she opened her mouth to speak.

"What are you guys doing here? And who are you?" Ginny had asked being rude as she stared at all three of them.

"What? Can't your brother and nephew come over without you getting cocky at us?" Ron had asked his sister. Over the years that Ginny and Harry had been together, he noticed that his sister’s personality began to change. She now acted more spoiled than she had been in her entire life. What Harry saw in his sister, he would never know.

"Sorry Ronald, but normally I never see you here without you stuffing your face full of our food. And as for you Seth why don’t you and your sisters visit more often? I do miss seeing you and the girls. Please give them my love when you go home later will you? Oh, and tell your mother that I need to get in touch with her about her dress fitting as soon as possible. Every time I try to reach her she says she is always busy and what not.” Ginny told him as she waved her hand in the air and then she turned her attention to Lily. “I asked you a question. Who are you?”, Ginny asked her pointedly.

"Ginny, there is no need to be rude. Leave her alone and I can explain everything to you.,” Harry had told her calmly as he stepped in front of her and took his place near Lily. He didn’t like the tone in Ginny’s voice as she spoke to his daughter.

"Well how about now?” Ginny asked him as she stuck her hands on her hips.

"Let’s go into the Kitchen and talk about this. Ron you're coming too." Harry had told them as he, Ron and Ginny headed towards the kitchen.

When Ron caught up with Harry he asked, "Why do I have to be in there with you two?” Ron had asked in a low voice.

"If I am going down then you are going down with me." Harry had said half joking and half serious.

"Ginny can pull the stick out from her rear. Besides if she killed us, Mum would be devastated that her precious daughter destroyed the wedding of the century.”

"That's true." Harry had said as they reached the Kitchen. He shut the double doors to the kitchen, took out his wand, and muttered “_Silencio”_.

"So, are you two going to explain who that girl is and why she looks like Hermione?" Ginny snapped at the pair when they reached the kitchen.

"Well Ginny she looks like Hermione because that's her daughter.” Ron explained to his sister as he leaned on the kitchen counter. He felt bad for Harry since he can already tell what the next question was, and he knew Ginny was not going to like the answer.

"And why on Earth is she here at our home if she is Hermione’s daughter? Ginny asked inquisitively.

"Because she is not just Hermione’s daughter Ginny. She is mine too." Harry said to Ginny. When he spoke those last words Ginny’s face was so red and furious it looked like she was about to explode. 

" WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE'S YOUR DAUGHTER? YOU HAVE NOT SEEN HERMIONE IN NINETEEN YEARS AND SUPPOSEDLY YOU HAVE A DAUGHTER WITH HER?" Ginny had exploded these questions at Harry as she slammed her hands on the kitchen table. Harry and Ron noticed how much her and Molly Weasley were alike when they were livid.

"Ginny calm down. You know damn well Hermione and I were dating, therefore, slept together. The night I returned to The Burrow after defeating Voldemort, Hermione and I didn’t use any form of conception since neither one of us bothered to think about it. I had been gone for two weeks without a word to anyone of you, especially Hermione.”, Harry responded to her in a tone that told her she needed to control her temper real quick.

"Well then why didn't she ever tell you about her?”, Ginny asked haughtily. "And what part of that girl actually looks like you?"

“Well Ginevra if you would have removed the stick from up your arse and even bothered to really look at Lily, you could see that her eyes resemble Harry’s.”, Ron told his sister. His sister was a bitch, there was no defending her to anyone anymore. He had come to realize that long ago.

“Exactly. The moment I saw her eyes I knew she was mine.” Harry told Ginny as a smile formed on his face. 

"But why didn't Hermione ever tell you about her?" Ginny asked really wanting to know the answer to that one as she put her hands on her hips.

"Because I guess she was protecting her from me." Harry told Ginny as he looked at her.

"Protecting her from you? What kind of bull crap is that?" Ginny asked getting frustrated again. She was really starting to hate Hermione even more.

"No one knows Ginny. Even Lily doesn't know an answer to that one." Ron had finally said to his sister.

"How long have you known about this Ron? And how on Earth are you even involved in this?" Ginny asked her brother furiously. If looks could kill Ron would have definitely been dead in less than two seconds.

"I found out last night when Seth brought Lily home for dinner. I am involved in this because Hermione was once my best friend and I am the one who had brought Lily over to meet Harry like she’s dreamed of since she was a kid. She had a right to know who her father was, and I wasn't going to stop that from happening. Just like Amelia deserves to know hers." Ron said answering his sister’s questions in the same kind of tone she was giving him.

"Well I still say Hermione should have told you about Lily." Ginny said as she turned back toward Harry and crossed her arms.

“Look who’s talking Gin. You never once told Amelia about her father.” Harry told her which pissed Ginny off even more.

“Yeah Ginny, how about you grab my niece in here and we can have a chat about who _her_ father is. Since you’ve never told anyone.” Ron spoke as he sat at the kitchen table.

“For the millionth time, I have told all of you I don’t remember who her father is. All I remember from that night is I was at the three broomsticks the night of my graduation from Hogwarts, got plastered, ended up sleeping with some guy, and wound up pregnant. Thank you so much for bringing that part of my life back up.”, Ginny said menacingly.

“I’m sorry Gin, I just didn’t think it was fair of you to criticize Hermione when you can’t even bring yourself to talk to Amelia about her dad.”

“Yes, I see your point.” Ginny tried so hard not to clench her teeth together at this point. She was furious at this whole situation.

"I am going to find out why later Ginny alright? Now will you please go out there and be nice to Lily and get to know her?”, Harry had asked her as he pulled Ginny to him and gave her quick peck on the lips.

"Fine Harry I'll get along with her. ", Ginny said giving him one of her smiles that always made everyone believe her.

“Thank you.", Harry told her as the lot of them began to head out back into the Living Room where Seth, Amelia and Lily were sitting. As they entered the living room Seth, Amelia and Lily stood up from the couch.

"Lily I want you to meet Ron’s sister Ginny Weasley, my fiancée. I assume you have met Amelia, right?” Harry asked as he took his daughter’s hand in his has he brought her face to face with Ginny.

"It's very nice to meet you." Lily said as she stuck out her hand to Ginny. She really didn't like the fact that her dad was getting married and that she was fixing to go from an only child who didn't know her father to a child that is fixing to be having a step-sister and step-mother. The step-sister she could deal with since Amelia seemed a lot nicer than Ginny. The latter however, she knew she wasn’t going to get along with.

"Nice to meet you too dear." Ginny said to her giving her a false smile.

"Well how about we all grab some Lunch together and get to know some more about Lily?” Harry had asked everyone as he put an arm around his daughter. Everyone had gathered into the kitchen for sandwiches as Lily talked about her years in the states. Ginny, however, was determined to find a way to send Lily back home. She wasn’t used to having to share Harry with anyone and she’d be damned if his attention was going to Lily.

After they all had finished Lunch, everyone had gone back to Ron’s place and had spent the rest of the day playing Wizards Chess, Exploding Snap and Gobstones. Luna even cooked a ginormous dinner such as Pot Roast, mashed potatoes with gravy, homemade butter rolls and green beans with pieces of ham. And for dessert, treacle tart.

“That was a lovely dinner, Luna.”, Harry said as Luna took out her wand to collect all the dirty dishes off the table.

“Thank you, Harry. But I cannot take all the credit seeing as Raelinn and Raelie helped make dessert.”, Luna said causing the girls to smile.

“Excellent job girls. You’re going to make some bloke very happy one day.”, Harry said as he gave the girls a wink causing them to blush.

"Hey now, no talk of blokes at my dinner table. They won’t be allowed to date until they are fifty.”, Ron said as he pointed his fork at Harry which caused the entire table to laugh, well except for Ginny. Harry turned to Lily and asked,” How would you like to come stay with me?”

“Are you sure? I wouldn’t want to intrude.”, Lily told her father. To be honest, she didn’t think Ginny would be quite keen on her being there.

“You would not be intruding Lily. You’re my daughter and I think it’s best if you stayed with me while the two of us bond.” Harry told her as he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Alright let me get my things and then I will be ready to go." Lily had told her father as she got up from the table and headed toward the room where she slept the night before. 

"I'll go and help you." Seth had told her as he got up from the table and followed her.

"Thank you Seth, but honestly you didn’t have to come help me. I’m just going to shrink them like I did before." Lily had told him once they had entered the room. She pulled out her wand and muttered the shrinking charm before turning to Seth.

"You have really helped me out a lot the past two days while I have been here. Thank you so much for everything." Lily said as she gave him a hug. 

"Hey it's not like we are not going to see each other again." Seth told her as he hugged her back.

"When do you think we are going to see each other again?" Lily had asked with a questionable look on her face.

"Maybe tomorrow if that's okay with you." Seth had told her hoping she would like that as much as he would.

"That would be very nice." Lily had told him with a soft smile as she looked at him.

“Awesome! So, should I come by around Two? That way it gives you time to spend with your dad.” Seth asked her as they headed towards the stairs.

"Two will be just fine." When Lily and Seth arrived downstairs she told Ron, Luna, and the twins 'Thank you' for letting her stay with them.

“You’re welcome, Lily. I’m sure we will see one another soon.”, Luna told her as she hugged her goodbye.

“Of course. Have a good night everyone.” Lily said as she waved goodbye. As Her and Harry entered the fireplace. Once they arrived back at Harry’s home, Ginny came to Harry and told him she was going to go ahead and get some sleep.

“Okay I’ll be there in a little while.”, Harry told her and then took Lily up the stairs to show her to her room.

“Here we are.”, He told Lily as he opened the door for her. “Is there anything you need before going to bed?”

“No I should be fine, thank you. Oh! Before I forget, here is the number for Mom. I figured you’d probably like to call her. “Lily said as she handed him a piece of paper.

“I doubt she’ll want to hear from me, but I’ll think about it.”, Harry said as he put the number in his pocket.

“I forgot to call her myself today, but I figured I’d do that tomorrow morning once I’ve had sleep.”

“Well then you best get some sleep. Goodnight Lily.”, Harry told her as he kissed her forehead and closed the door behind him.

“Goodnight Harry.” Lily said as she hit her head on a pillow and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

After Harry checked to make sure Amelia was asleep in her room, he went downstairs into his study, pulled out the number from his pocket and dialed the number. After three rings, he said the two words he hadn’t said in nineteen years.

“Hello, Hermione.”


	11. Chapter Eleven- Hello, Hermione

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It was about six in the evening, and Hermione was wondering why Lily hadn’t called her yet. _ ‘Is she in trouble? Did she lose her phone? Has she met Harry yet?’ _ Hermione thought to herself as many thoughts engulfed her mind. Tears began to form in her chocolate orbs at the thought of her daughter hurt. She missed her terribly. Suddenly, her phone began to buzz. She quickly picked up her phone, noticing she didn’t recognize the number. ‘_Who on earth is calling me this late at night?’, _She thought to herself as she slid her finger over the green button.

“Hello?”, she answered softly as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Hello, Hermione.", Harry had said in a calm voice.

Hermione froze. On the other line was the one person she hadn’t heard from in nineteen years. Hermione took a deep breath and spoke, “Harry is that you?”

"Yeah Hermione this is me. Are you alright?", He had asked her since it sounded like she had been crying. Harry had never liked it when he heard Hermione cry, it had always made him feel so bad.

"I’m fine, Harry. I’ve just been so worried about Lily. I haven’t heard from her ever since she left. How is she? Is she hurt? Did she arrive safely?" Hermione had asked all at once not letting Harry answer any of the previous questions.

"Lily is just fine. Ron and Seth were kind enough to let Lily stay with them last night and then they brought her here this morning."

"How would Ron know about Lily? And who is Seth?”, Hermione had asked as she tilted her head and furrowed her brow.

"Lily stopped in The Leaky Cauldron where Ron’s son, Seth, works. Lily told him I was her father, so he brought her over to his home to speak to Ron and Luna to see if there was any way they could help her meet me." Harry explained to her.

"Ron is married to Luna? And they have a son?”, Hermione asked as she smiled. After their fifth year at Hogwarts, she became fond of Luna. Sure, she may have her quirks, but she was willing to stand with them in the Department of Mysteries against the Death Eaters. When Ron and Luna began to date in Luna’s seventh year, Hermione had been thrilled. She noticed how much calmer Ron was with Luna around.

“Yeah they got married shortly after they found out they were expecting. Ron and Seth share the same birthday. They also have twelve-year-old twin girls, Raelinn and Raelie.”

“That’s wonderful.” Hermione told him as she thought of Lily at the age of twelve. She was into books at that age. The thought of her daughter began to make Hermione cry once more. “I miss her Harry.”

"I know you do Hermione. Can I ask you something?", Harry had asked her as he scratched his head.

"Sure.", Hermione had said as she whipped her tears off her face.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about Lily?", Harry had asked wonderingly.

"Because it was for the best.", Hermione had said to him not wanting to talk about it as she put her hand on her forehead. She really did not want to have this conversation right now or if it had been her way, never.

" The best for who? Don’t you think I had the right to know about my daughter? “, Harry asked frustratedly.

"Harry, I don’t want to have this conversation with you right now." Hermione told him as she raised her voice. She absolutely did not want to talk to Harry about this. It was too painful to rehash.

"Seriously, Hermione? You of all people know I have wanted a family more than anything in this world!."

"I know you wanted one Harry, but things happened, and I decided to leave." She told him as she got up from the couch and made her way towards her bedroom.

“What things? What else was more important than telling your boyfriend that he was going to be a father?”

"I wanted to Harry I really did, but I couldn’t. I told you I don’t want to have this conversation, especially over the phone. If you have a problem with Lily, then just send her back home!”

"No way! I have already missed out on eighteen years of her life and I am not about to miss any more of it. She’s eighteen and can stay for as long as she likes." Harry had told her as he calmed down and sat in his chair.

"Are you sure Harry?" Hermione asked him as she got between the covers and sheets in her bed.

"I am completely sure Hermione. Please just give me this time with her, I want to get to know her. "

"Okay. Just promise me that you will not hurt her." Hermione had pleaded with Harry. He did have a point after all. Lily is eighteen now and she can’t force him to send her home. Besides she did owe it to Harry after keeping her a secret from him. But she’ll be damned if she doesn’t book the first flight out there if anything happened to her daughter.

"I promise I won't Hermione. You have my word on that." Harry said sincerely.

"Okay Harry. Can you give Lily my love and tell her I miss her so much?"

"Sure, I will Hermione. “

"Thanks Harry. Well I will let you go since it's getting late. I am sorry for arguing with you, I should have told you about Lily sooner.”

"It's okay Hermione. I’m sorry for calling you so late, I completely forgot about the five-hour time difference.”

“It's okay. Goodnight Harry.", Hermione said and then she hung up the phone. ‘_Oh, Harry I miss you. Please keep your promise and take care of our little girl'_, Hermione thought to herself as she drifted off to sleep.

"Good night Hermione. I miss you so much.", Harry had whispered and then hung up the phone and then headed toward his room. What Harry didn’t know, was Ginny had snuck downstairs to listen to his and Hermione’s conversation before sneaking back up to bed.


	12. Chapter Twelve- An Afternoon in Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The sun's rays entered through the crack of the red curtain's of Lily's room. The beam of light gently kissed her face, causing her to stir awake, opening her eyes slowly. She turned to look at the alarm clock resting on the night stand which read ten a.m. 'Looks like it's time to start the day', she thought to herself as she crawled out of bed. She made her way down to the kitchen for breakfast when she spotted Harry sitting at the table, reading the morning's edition of _The Daily Prophet._

"Good Morning, Lily. Sleep well last night?", Harry asked as he ate some Cocoa Puffs.

"Good Morning Harry. Yes, I slept very well last night thanks for asking.", Lily told him as she sat down beside him.

" I spoke to your Mum last night.", He told her, causing her head to snap up quickly.

"Oh, how is she?", She asked him eagerly. She was quite surprised he had called her mother so late, but after nineteen years without speaking to one another, she knew he was bound to call her eventually. 

"She's doing fine, she's just worried about you. We had a small row last night."

"What was your row about?"

"Why she never told me about you.", Harry replied as he finished his bowl of cereal.

"Did she explain why she left?"

Harry let out a small sigh, shaking his head no as he spoke," No, but I need to have faith that she will tell me when she's ready. Your mother was never one to keep secrets from me, so I need to give her the benefit of the doubt that she will explain everything in due time. I assume that whatever the reason was, she did it out of love. She wanted me to tell you that she loves and misses you very much." Harry told her as she looked at his daughter.

" Well not at first but then we both apologized. She told me that she misses you and loves you so much.", Harry told her as he looked at her.

"I love her and miss her too.", Lily told him as she looked down into her bowl of cereal.

Harry, knowing how she felt, took his hand and put it on hers and said " I know you do. I also told your mum that if it was alright with you that I would keep you for the rest of the Summer.",Harry told her. He hoped she wouldn't want to go home just yet, but he would understand if she wanted to go home and see her mum again.

"I would love to stay with you for the rest of the Summer!", Lily exclaimed and then gave Harry a big hug which made him laugh.

"Good, I am glad that you would like to stay. That way we can continue to get to know each other more and have some fun while you are here.", Harry said with a smile as they broke the hug.

"Can I ask you something, Harry?"

"Sure what’s your question?", Harry asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Do you miss my mom?", Lily asked him as she looked at him straight in the eyes. Before Harry could answer her Ginny had come in and gave Harry a kiss.

'_Perfect timing_.', Lily thought to herself as she put her empty bowl into the sink and started to wash it.

"Good Morning Harry, Lily.", Ginny told them both as she got out her wand, levitating the milk, cereal, spoon, and bowl towards her as she sat at the table.

“Good Morning Gin. I actually need to talk to you and Lily while you’re both standing here.”, Harry said as Ginny poured herself some breakfast and Lily walked up beside the table. “I thought since Lily will be joining us for the rest of the Summer, that she could partake in the wedding.”

Inside her head, Ginny was fuming. She was already pissed about the late-night conversation between him and Hermione. Also, the fact that he hadn’t even bothered to ask her if it was alright if Lily stayed with them. And now she’s going to be in the wedding without her permission? Ginny bit her tongue and put on a smile.

“I don’t see that being a problem. I can go to Madame Millicent’s either today or tomorrow and talk about adding another gown.”

“That’s great. Lily would that be okay with you?”, Harry asked her as happiness filled his emerald eyes.

Lily wasn’t so comfortable with her dad marrying someone other than her mom, but what could she do about it? They were thousands of miles apart and he was with Ginny. How could she say no to the man she has dreamed about for as long as she could remember?

“I’d love to.”, Lily said as she hugged her father.

“Fantastic.”, Harry told her as he kissed her forehead.

“Well if you’ll excuse me I have a few phone calls to make. I think I have quite a few people worried,” Lily said with a chuckle as he began to walk out of the kitchen. She honestly didn’t want to spend another minute with Ginny. Something in her gut was telling her there was something off about this woman.

“Lily, how would you like to watch a movie with me once you get done making your calls?”, Harry asked her as he came beside her.

"That sounds lovely.”, Lily said as she walked up the stairs. Once she reached the top of the stairs, she noticed Amelia coming out of her room.

“Good Morning, Amelia. Did you sleep well?”, Lily asked the girl as she gave her a sincere smile. Amelia was caught off guard at how sincere Lily was being to her since it was obvious her mother didn’t care for the other girl much. Amelia returned her smile and said, “Good Morning Lily. I slept well actually, thank you for asking.”

“You know I was thinking maybe the two of us can get to know one another? I mean after all, we are going to become sisters in a couple of months.”, Lily offered.

“That sounds great.”, Amelia said as she smiled at her before making her way to the kitchen to scrounge up some breakfast. Lily made the way to her room, collected her cell phone from the table and began to make her phone calls. She decided to call her grandparents first and chatted with them about how her plane ride was, how she met Seth and his family, and that she was able to find Harry.

“We are so relieved that you arrived safe, Sweetheart. I can imagine you’ve had quite an adventure already.”, Roger Granger said to his granddaughter as he took a sip of his coffee.

“Oh it’s been an adventure alright.”, Lily told him as she went into detail about her arrival, but leaving out the part of her dad getting married. After her conversation with her grandparents, she then called Candace who was so excited to hear from her best friend. Lily began to rehash everything she told her grandparents and once she mentioned Seth, Candace smirked and began to ask her questions.

“You met a boy? What’s his name? Is he a No-Maj? A Wizard? Does he work?”

“Calm down there, Detective Candace.”, Lily said as she laughed at how crazy her friend was being with her questions. “His name is Seth and he is the son of my dad’s best friend and he will be studying to be an Auror in September at the Ministry of Magic.”

“An Auror? That’s fascinating! I take it the Ministry of Magic is like MACUSA?”, Candace asked.

“Exactly.” Lily had talked about what learning her dad was engaged to Ginny and she had a daughter who seemed to be a lot nicer. She told Candace how rude Ginny had been to her the first time they met. Candace threated to come over and zap her snooty ass all the way to Egypt if she ever talked to Lily that way again. After a few more minutes of Ginny bashing, Lily told Candace good-bye and had her tell Oliver hello and that she missed him as well. Finally, she called her mother who picked up on the first ring.

“Lily! Sweetheart its so good to hear from you! I miss you so much bug.”, Hermione exclaimed almost knocking her cup of coffee all over the table.

“I mis you too, Mom.” Lily told her as she smiled big at the sound of her mother’s voice. “Harry told me the two of you were able to chat last night.”

“ Yes we did. I admit, it was strange hearing from him after all these years. I figured you gave him my number.” Hermione said with a smug smile.

“I’m sorry, Mom. I figured the two of you needed to catch up after all this time.”

“Well you were right. It was about time I talked to him after running away.”

“Did you tell him why you left?”, Lily asked her eagerly.

“No sweetheart. I don’t think that conversation is good enough to have over the phone.” Hermione told her daughter with a sight. She knew her daughter was bound to press her for more information about what really happened.

“So then why don’t you come and talk to him about it? I’m sure he’d understand.”

“Bug, it’s not that simple.”

“Well let me talk to Dad. I’m sure he can talk Ginny into letting you come stay for a few days.”

“Ginny? Your father is with Ginny?”, Hermione gasped.

‘_Oh bugger. I thought Dad would have mentioned that to her last night’_. “Dad didn’t tell you?”

“No, he never mentioned it to me.”, Hermione felt her heartache as she pictured Harry with Ginny. ‘_Well what did you expect, Granger? Did you think he was going to pine after you all these years?’ _ She thought to herself as she pushed back the tears that were trying to come down her face. Deep down, she always hoped Harry would have come to look for her, but he never did.

“Oh.”, was all Lily could say. She could tell her mom was taken back and she wanted to tell her mother about the engagement, but she thought her dad should be the one to do it.

“Well sweetheart, I got to let you go. I’m meeting your grandparents for breakfast in about an hour.”, Hermione said as she tried to hold back tears.

“Okay Mom. I’ll call you later alright? Give Grandma and Grandpa hugs and kisses from me?”, Lily asked her.

“I will Sweetheart. Goodbye baby.”

After she told her mother goodbye, she went back downstairs and noticed Harry was sitting in the Living Room deep in thought. Harry heard her enter the living room and quickly shook thoughts of Hermione out of his head.

“Looks like it’s just the two of us for a while.” He told Lily as she took a seat next to him on the couch.

“Ginny and Amelia aren’t here?”, Lily asked him.

“No. Ginny made plans with her Hannah Abbott and Amelia went over to her friend Olivia’s.”, Harry told her as she took a seat beside him.

“Well what movie would you like to watch?”

“Have you ever watched ‘The Avengers’? The Marvel movies?”, Harry asked her as he opened a cabinet of the entertainment center that contained thousands of DVDs.

“Oh yes! I love those movies!”, Lily squealed excitedly. She was a huge movie buff and any chance she got to watch a few men in their costumes to save the world, she took.

“Me too.”, Harry chuckled. “How about we start with ‘_Captain America: The First Avenger_’?”

“Sounds good.”, Lily told him as he put the movie in the DVD player, sat down beside his daughter and enjoyed the time together. After the end-credits were rolling, Harry heard a knock on his front door.

“I wonder who that is.”, Harry asked since he hadn’t expected anyone to come by.

“Hello, Harry.”, Seth said as he stepped inside the house as Harry opened the door. At the sound of his voice, Lily got up from the couch and gave him a hug.

“I didn’t even realize it was two already.”, Lily told him. In all honesty she had forgot about spending time with Seth today.

“I didn’t realize the two of you made plans.”, Harry said a little hurt. He was hoping he’d be spending the whole day with Lily since he took the whole week off work when she arrived, but he remembered what it was like to be eighteen and want to do things with your friends. ‘_They are just friends right_?’ Harry thought as he looked at the way the two were staring at one another. He began to feel an urge to punch Seth for looking at his daughter. ‘_Paternal instincts maybe?’_ He thought since he never wanted to punch Seth before. He knew he was a good kid.  


“I’m sorry Harry. I honestly forgot to tell you between all the phone calls I made and watching the movie with you. You’re not upset, are you?”, Lily asked him. She felt horrible about not mentioning her and Seth hanging out for a while today.

“No of course not. I know what it’s like to have friends.”, Harry told her giving her a reassuring smile.

“ Okay, well I’m going to the bathroom real quick to freshen up and then we can go.”, Lily told Seth and then walked upstairs.

So where are you planning on taking her today, Seth?” Harry asked as he turned to face the strawberry haired young man as he heard Lily shut the bathroom door.

"I was thinking about showing her around London and maybe go to Diagon Alley.", Seth told him. “Well I bet she will like that.", Harry said to him giving him a smile. "So how are the Wedding plans going?", Seth asked changing the subject.

“They are good. I just talked to Lily and Ginny about having her in the wedding, so Ginny is going to talk to her dress maker about getting one made for Lily.”, Harry told him, but for some reason the mention of the Wedding planning gave Harry a weird feeling. He didn’t know where that came from. " You alright Harry? You seem a little down.", Seth asked him as he noticed something was off with Harry. He didn’t seem too excited about the wedding, seeing as how it was going to take place in two months.

" I’m fine. Just have a lot on my mind with the Wedding coming up and just finding out about Lily. It has been a tiring couple of days.", Harry explained. " I am ready.", Lily said as she came down the stairs. " Alright well I guess I will see you guys later .", Harry said. "Have a great day, Harry.”, Lily told him as she hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. " You too.", Harry told her as they parted from the hug and watched as the two young adults apparate and then shut his front door.

Once they apparated in Diagon Alley, Lily immediately knew where they were. “So what do you have planned for us?”, Lily asked him ruminatively. " Just wait and you'll see.", Seth told her as he gave her a wink and pulled her to the streets. They came up to a big purple brick building. The outside windows and front door was dark orange and on top of the entrance was a head of a man with a rabbit sitting on his head while an arm was moving up and down with a hat in its hand. Lily read the name ‘Weasleys’ Wizard Wheezes’.

“This is your uncles shop!”, Lily squealed with excitement.

“The one and only.”, Seth said with a chuckle as he opened the door for her to enter. Lily stepped inside with Seth trailing behind her and she was amazed at everything she saw. She turned to her right and looked at the display of Extendable Ears, Skiving Snackboxes, and Reusable Hangman.

“I bet the Extendable Ears come in quite handy.”, Lily said as she picked up the box and read the description.

“Oh, they are. They were quite useful for us kids when we were listening about what we all were going to get for Christmas from Nana and Papa Weasley.”, Seth said with a proud look on his face.

“You just couldn’t wait for the surprise, could you?”, Lily teased as she put the box back on the shelf.

“And miss out on the fun? No way.”, Seth told her which caused Lily to laugh. He let Lily lead the rest of the way and noticed she had a small round table that was labeled WonderWitch products. Lily had a disgusted look on her face as she picked up a bottle of Love Potions and read the label out loud. “Causes the drinker to become infatuated with the giver of the potion. Side Effects: Drinker remembers being under the potions influence and is typically left embarrassed because of the potent and obvious effects of the potion on the drinker. People actually use this stuff?”, Lily asked as she placed the bottle back on the table.

“Unfortunately. Some people think that it’s their only chance at love.”, Seth said as he shrugged his shoulders.

“It’s ridiculous and inhuman.”, Lily said.

“And it is still a money maker”, a tall older man with red hair came up next to Lily and Seth. Lily noticed the man stood about 5’7’’, was missing an ear, had brown eyes and his skin tone was light, such as Ron’s. _‘This must be Seth’s Uncle George’_. Lily thought to herself.

“Hello Uncle George.”, Seth said as he gave his uncle a hug.

“Hey Seth. And who is this charming young woman?” George Weasley asked his nephew as he looked at Lily.

“My name is Lily, Lily Granger.”, Lily said as she smiled at the older man and held her hand out to him.

“Granger? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Hermione Granger, would you?”, George asked her inquiringly.

“Yes Sir. She’s my mom.”

“I can see the resemblance. Please feel free to take anything you want without charge.”, George told her with a smile. “Oi, you lot! Don’t even think about setting off that dungbomb in here or else you’ll be joining the ghoul who lives in my basement!”, George said as he pointed towards three eleven-year-old wizards. At the mention of being stuck in the basement with a ghoul, they placed the dungbomb back on the shelf and ran off to find their parents.

“Do you really have a ghoul in your basement?”, Lily asked him a bit frightened.

“No.”, George said with a chuckle. “I just told them that to scare them off. The smell of a dungbomb is rotten and I didn’t want them scaring off my customers. Any way I should find Lee and Felicity and see how business is doing today.”, George said as he waved goodbye.

“Goodbye Uncle George. Give my best to Aunt Angelica and the kids.”, Seth told his uncle and then he and Lily walked out of the shop.

“So where to now?” Lily asked Seth.

“Well if you don’t mind, I was planning on stopping by ‘ Quality Quidditch Supplies’ to pick up a new Broom Service Kit since mine is getting rather old.”, Seth told her as they started to head in that direction.

“By all means.”, Lily told him as she followed him. Half an hour later, Seth bought himself a new Broom Service Kit and was smiling like a child on Christmas morning. Their next stop was Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream Parlour. They placed their order with Vanessa, the granddaughter of Florean and the current owner of the shop. She was a rather short witch with Blonde hair and Hazel eyes. She wore her hair up in a bun and had a hairnet covering it.

“Here you are loves. A Cookie Dough Flavor for the lass, and Mint Chocolate Chip for Seth.”, Vanessa said as she handed the two friends their ice cream.

“Thanks Nessa.” Seth said as he paid for their desserts and headed outside to sit at one of the tables.

“So did you play Quidditch while you were at Hogwarts?”, Lily asked Seth as she took a bite of her ice cream and sat on the chair.

“Oh definitely. Everyone in my family has played.”

“Really? What position?”, Lily asked him inquisitively.

“I was a Keeper on the Gryffindor team like my dad. I joined the team in my fourth year.”

“I bet he was ecstatic.”, Lily said as she took another bite of her Cookie Dough ice cream.

“He was thrilled. He would train with me every summer so I would stay in shape to win the Quidditch Cup. It paid off since I became Captain in my seventh year.” Seth said with a smile as he recalled how happy his dad had been when he told him the news. “What about you? Did you play at Ilvermony?”

“No I was far more into my studies. It wasn’t that I didn’t enjoy it, I love the sport, I just didn’t have room in my schedule for it.”, Lily explained as she finished her ice cream cone.

“Didn’t have time for it? That’s blasphemy!”, Seth teased her as she hit him on the shoulder.

“Oh, hush you.”, Lily laughed. They continued to walk around Diagon Alley and stop in all the shops Lily found fascinating. There last stop of the day was in ‘Obsurus Books’ where Seth bought Lily ‘ _Fansastic Beasts and Where to Find them_.

“Blimey it’s getting late.”, Seth said as he looked at his watch. It was nearly Ten O’clock at night and they had noticed that a lot of the shops had already closed a couple hours ago. “ I think it’s time to get you home before Uncle Harry kills me.”

“Is it that late already? I hadn’t even been keeping track of the time.”, Lily told him surprised. They had been far too busy enjoying one another’s company to keep track of the time. “ She grabbed Seth’s arm as the apparated into Harry’s drive way.

“Thank you for the wonderful afternoon, Seth. I really enjoyed it.”, Lily told him as they reached the front door.

“You’re welcome. The whole point of the day was to have some fun and get to know one another a little better.”, Seth told her as he pushed a loose strand of her curly brown hair behind her head. Without even thinking about it Lily wrapped her hands around Seth’s neck and pulled him into a kiss. The kiss lasted for about two minutes before Seth pulled back with a big grin on his face.

“What was that for?”, Seth asked amazed.

“Well don’t you normally kiss someone after you’ve had a great first date?”, Lily asked him as she blushed.

“I wouldn’t know. I’ve never been on a date before.”, Seth told her as he shrugged his shoulders.

“Really? Neither have I.”, She told him as she smiled widely at him.

“Well then it’s a first for the both of us.”, Seth told her as he leaned in to give her another kiss, before he apparated away. After he left, Lily opened the door to find a very livid Harry standing at the front door.

“Where have you been?!”


	13. Chapter Thirteen- Reminiscing

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

“Where have you been Lily? “Harry asked furiously as he folded his arms across his chest.

“I told you before we left that I was leaving and that I’d be back later.”, Lily answered him as she took off her shoes and put them near the door.

“And I thought that later meant around 5:00 p.m. not ten in the evening. Why didn’t you owl me and tell me how long you going to be out?”, Harry asked her still feeling a little concerned.

“Look I am sorry. Seth and I had been doing so much walking around and talking that we completely lost track of time.” Lily said feeling sorry that she concerned him so much.

“I’m sorry for jumping down your throat. I have to realize that you’re eighteen, not thirteen. I promised your mother that I would take care of you, along with keeping you safe. I’m still getting used to being a dad.” Harry told her as he walked up to her and gave her a hug.

“It’s fine, honestly. I should have let you know we’d be out so late. Next time, I promise to let you know.”, Lily said to him as they continued to hug each other.

“Now no more of this “I’m sorry” business. Why don’t you go upstairs and take a shower and then I will be up there okay?” Harry asked her as they broke apart from their hug.

“Okay. Just give me twenty minutes.,” Lily said to him as she started to head up the stairs. Twenty minutes later Lily was on her bed reading _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _when someone knocked on her door.

“Lily it’s me Harry.”, Harry told her through her bedroom door.

“Come on in.”, She told him not looking up from her book.

“What are you reading?”, Harry asked as he sat down on her bed.

“_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.” _Lily replied as she put the book on her nightstand.

“You are **definitely **your mothers child.” Harry told her with a chuckle.

“Yeah, I know.”, Lily said with a proud smile. “Harry, do you think you can tell me about the time you and mom got together?"

He fixed his gaze upon Lily at her request. For many years had the scenario of the time he and Hermione gotten together played over and over in his mind. That moment in time was his most treasured of all the ones he had of her. But as she looked at his daughter, who was the spitting image of her mother, a soft smile rested on his face as he looked into her deep green eyes. They were filled with questions that yearned for answers, answers in which he could provide. He nodded his head yes as he inhaled deeply, shutting his eyes as he recalled the memory. 

*****FLASHBACK******

The night was dark and quiet, and the stars were dancing high in the dark, blue sky. The twinkling of the stars was the only light visible in the garden of the Burrow where a single silhouette was sitting underneath the large shade tree that sat by the cobble stone wall surrounding the garden. Harry Potter plucked another rock off the ground as he placed his hand behind his back before throwing the rock and watched it skid across the waters of the small pond where lily pads grew. He decided to come out in the garden to get away from all the worries taken place in the house. He overheard Mr. and Mrs. Weasley talking about their neighbors, the Fawcett's, packing up their belongings and going into hiding since many wizarding families had been killed during the last week as they refused to join Voldemort and his Death Eaters.

Mrs. Weasley refused to go anywhere that wasn't their home. Where else would they go? They had no family outside the Burrow, besides their adult children. Harry knew his time to leave the closest thing he had to a family behind was coming soon. Soon he'd have to gather his courage and set off on the mission to destroy the last of the horcruxes and face his enemy once and for all. But he knew it wouldn't be that simple. Ron and Hermione would want to come with him and he couldn't let that happen. He wouldn't let his best friends put their lives in any more danger because of him. Especially Hermione.

As if on cue, Hermione took her place beside her best friend as she watched him skip more rocks into the pond. Without looking at her, Harry spoke, "What are you doing out here, Hermione?"

"I could ask you the same question. You've been out here for quite some time, so I decided to come and check on you." She told him as she picked up a rock that was sitting next to her and tossed it into the water, sinking as soon as it hit.

"You were never very good at skipping rocks, you know." Harry chuckled as he tossed one last rock into the water before turning to face her.

"I know." She laughed as she turned to face her friend. "What are you really doing out here Harry? I know you didn't just come out here to skip rocks."

"I needed some peace and some time to think."

"Think about what?" Hermione asked as she raised a brown eyebrow at him. Harry knew she would press on for more information if he didn't tell her the truth.

"I was thinking about my next move. When I should leave and pick up where Dumbledore left off. Better leave now than wait for anyone else to die." He told her solemnly.

"Well how about we leave right after Bill and Fleur's wedding? It's only two days away."

Harry paused before answering his best friend. How was he to tell the woman he had been in love with that he is planning to leave her behind? He took a deep breath before looking into her chocolate brown eyes. "Hermione, you and Ron aren't coming with me. I have to do this on my own."

Hermione looked at him in awe. She fixed her gaze upon him as she tried to take in what he had just told her. She quickly jumped to her feet and asked, "What do you mean you're going off on your own? Are you mad?!"

"Hermione-"Harry began to say as he got up from off the ground and in front of her.

"No! Don't 'Hermione' me. You simply can't go off on your own! What happens if you seriously injure yourself and don't have me or Ron to help you? We're your best friends! We've gone through a lot more danger together during the last seven years than most people do in a lifetime! Give me one good reason why you would be better off without us with you!"

"Because I won't watch the woman I love get herself killed!" Harry blurted out. He turned away from her as he ran his hand through his raven locks as he mentally kicked himself for telling her how he felt about her. Hermione stood behind him in awe. '_He loves me? Harry loves me?'_ A smile formed on her lips as she replayed his words in her head. She stepped forward and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Harry, look at me please." Harry slowly turned to face her, keeping his eyes focused on the ground. She placed a finger under his chin to coax him to look at her. "Did you mean what you said? Do you love me?" She asked him as tears formed in her eyes.

"Yes. Hermione I've been in love with you for two years. Ever since the Department of Mysteries." He told her as he looked deep into her eyes.

"Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I was afraid. I was afraid of someone finding out how I felt about you and using it against me. I've already lost my parents, Sirius and now Dumbledore. I couldn't imagine my life without you in it, especially if you were to tell me you didn't feel the same way. You mean more to me than anyone in this world and the thought of losing you kills me."

"Oh Harry, I love you too. I have for a long time." She told him as she wrapped her arms around Harry's neck and placed a kiss on his lips. Their kiss was sweet, longing and gentle. For too long had the two best friends pushed their feelings for one another aside due to fear, fear of losing the other. Harry wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. This was the moment he had dreamt about for two years. Each of his dreams he would always picture his brunette best friend, holding his hand, stealing kisses when no one looked, and proclaiming to the world she was his. But those were his dreams, and now his dream was finally becoming a reality. He broke their kiss and spun Hermione in the air, causing laughter to erupt from her. He gently placed her on the ground and laid his forehead onto hers.

"So, do you still plan on leaving me behind?" Hermione asked him with a smirk.

"My head is telling me yes. But my heart knows I can't, not now that you and I are finally together."

"You've always had my heart, Harry. And I don't ever plan on letting you go." She told him as she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

"Well, shall we go back to The Burrow before Ron starts to get worried?" Harry asked her.

"Oh, I doubt he even realizes we are out here. Last I saw he was busy snogging Luna." Hermione told him as she laced her arm through Harry's.

"Well how about we head up to the house where we can continue our own snogging session" Harry asked as he wagged his eyebrows at her.

"I think we should come up with a plan on looking for the rest of the Horcruxes and then continue on with the snogging." She told him as she slapped his arm playfully.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." He laced his hand with Hermione's as they began to walk towards the place he's always considered home.

****End of Flashback****

Lily watched as her father finished telling her of the moment her father and mother gotten together. She could see the sorrow in his eyes as he recalled the memory that would soon be replaced with the one of heartache and loss. Harry wiped the tears forming in his eyes and gave his daughter a smile.

"That was beautiful, Harry. You were willing to leave her behind to protect her." Lily said as she placed her hand on her father's and returned his smile.

"I would have given up anything for your mother. She was the one person in my life I knew would be there for me no matter what, at least that's what I thought."

"Harry do you remember when we were talking this morning and I had asked you if you missed mom?" Lily asked him as she traced the design on her bed with her finger.

"Yes I remember."

"Do you?" Lily asked him with a hopeful look.

"I've missed your mother for the past nineteen years." Harry told her with a sad look on his face.  
"Then why didn't you ever try finding her?" Lily asked.

"I was heartbroken. I didn't want to see her with Victor Krum, so I figured I'd let her life the life she wants no matter how much I loved her." Harry told her as he shut his eyes trying not to think of how much pain Hermione had caused him by leaving.

"Oh. Well she missed you a lot Harry." Lily told him honestly.

"Really?", Harry asked with his eyebrows raised.  
"Really." Lily said with a nod.

"Well I guess you better get some sleep. We are going to see Ginny's parents tomorrow." Harry told her as he leaned in to kiss her on her forehead. "Goodnight, Lily." Harry said and started heading for the door.

"Goodnight, Harry." Lily said and then fell asleep on her bed. After Harry left Lily's room, Harry went downstairs and into his study, picked up the phone and dialed Hermione's number.

"Hello." Hermione said as he put the phone to her ear.

"Hey Hermione. How are you?" Harry asked her as he sat down in his chair.

"I'm doing alright, just spent another day doing inventory on the bookshop. How are things with you and Lily?"

"We had a little row earlier, but everything is fine."

"What kind of a row?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well she left with Seth about two this afternoon and didn't come home 'til about an hour and thirty minutes ago." Harry explained to her.

"So she has a boyfriend now?" Hermione asked astonished.

"I think so. I caught a glimpse of them kissing as I was walking towards the door. Should I be concerned about this?" Harry asked her as he rubbed the base of his neck.

"Well Harry to tell you the truth I don't know. This is her first time having a boyfriend, but if Seth is a good guy I don't think you should be." Hermione said.

"He is." Harry said with a sigh. He didn't want to think of his daughter dating already but no dad wants their daughter to date, do they?

"Well that's good then. So how is life going for you Harry?" Hermione asked changing the subject.

"It's going alright. I'm head of the Auror department now and it can be a bit hectic at times, but so far we don't have any murderous wizards hunting eleven-year-old boys down." Harry joked causing Hermione to laugh.

"Well thank Merlin for that." She said as she sat down on her living room couch. "Lily told me you and Ginny are together again?"

"Yeah we've been together about five years. We are getting married in a couple of months too." Harry told her. Once again, the feeling in his stomach was unsettling when he mentioned the wedding.

"You're getting married?" Hermione asked dazed. Dating was one thing, but marriage? She wasn't sure what to say since she was stunned that Harry, her Harry, was getting married to Ginny Weasley.

"Yeah. Didn't Lily tell you when she talked to you this morning?"

"No, she didn't mention it at all." Hermione told him gloomily, hoping Harry wouldn't notice.

"Oh." Was all Harry could say. '_What's wrong with me? I should be happy talking about the wedding. I don't understand what's going on with me the last couple of days.' _

"Well congratulations Harry. When is the big day?" She asked him.

"August 25th. One week before Amelia, Ginny's daughter, heads back to Hogwarts for her seventh year."

"In a little over two months. That's great Harry, I'm happy for you." Hermione lied but what was she supposed to say? Don't marry Ginny? It should be me? '_Fat chance since you are the one who left him nineteen years ago. He moved on.'_

"Thank you, Hermione. I would appreciate it if you would be there at the wedding." Harry told her, hoping that she would consider coming.

"I don't know, Harry. I mean we haven't seen each other for nineteen years. Plus, I don't think Ginny would be too keen on having your ex-girlfriend attend your wedding."

"Please, Hermione? I'm sure Lily, Ron, and Luna would be thrilled to see you." '_So would I' _Harry silently thought to himself. After a slight pause, Hermione closed her eyes and spoke.

"Alright Harry, I'll come."

"Thank you, Hermione. You don't know how much this means to me." Harry told her beaming.

"You're welcome Harry. I just need to talk to my assistant manager about taking charge of the bookshop while I'm away. I'll start looking for flights out around the weekend of the eighteenth of August."

"Alright, talk to you later Hermione."

  
"Goodnight." Hermione said. '_I can't believe I told him that I would go to his wedding'.'_ Hermione thought to herself as she retreated to the kitchen to cook her some dinner.

  
"Goodnight, Hermione.", Harry said and then hung up the phone. '_She's really coming!' _ Harry thought as he continued to smile as he made his way up the stairs to his bedroom. When he opened the bedroom door, he was met with a very furious fiancée.

  



	14. Chapter Fourteen-  A Revelation

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

"Who were you talking to on the phone?" Ginny asked furiously as she stood at the foot of the bed in her white lace night gown.

"I was talking to Hermione." Harry said to her as he went to his dresser to pull out his red and black plaid pajama bottoms to wear to bed.

"Oh, so that's who you were asking to come to our wedding? Why on earth did you invite her?" Ginny asked him as she came up right next to him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Yes, I asked her Ginny. She's still my friend and Lily's mother. She has a right to come and you have no right to eavesdrop on my conversations." He told her as he entered the bathroom to change.

"No right? Harry she's your ex-girlfriend, if you haven't forgotten." Ginny replied back.

"I know that Ginny, but you do remember who you did invite right? Michael Corner and Dean Thomas who I definitely remember you dated while we were at Hogwarts."

"I know that Harry, but they are all married and have kids. Plus, you and Dean were good friends when we were at Hogwarts. He was one of your dormmates for Merlin's sake! Hermione on the other hand is not married and shares a daughter with you!"

"So what if Hermione isn't married and shares a daughter with me? She is still my friend just like you are friends everyone else." Harry said to her as he placed his glasses on the nightstand.

"But what if she comes down here and tries to get back together with you again?"

"I know Hermione, Gin. She's not a bloody homewrecker. Stop being so damn paranoid about something that hasn't even happened." Harry said and then turned off his light and went to bed.

'_I'll make sure that she won't ruin my day either'_, Ginny thought to herself and then went to bed.

The next morning, Harry and Ginny were not speaking to one another. Harry was still pissed about her eavesdropping and acting like Hermione was out to get her, while Ginny was pissed at the fact he invited her to stay with them the week before the wedding. Lily and Amelia were in the bathroom getting ready while Harry and Ginny were downstairs finishing their breakfast.

"So, Amelia, what's your dad like?" Lily asked her as she ran a brush through her knotted curly brown hair.

"I don't know, honestly. Mum never talks to me about him. I gave up asking her long ago since she kept giving me the same answer over and over."

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry." Lily told her apologetically. She knew how Amelia felt and wished there was something she could do to help her.

"It's alright. I've gotten used to it being just me and mum. I figured if my dad wanted to know me then he would come look for me." Amelia told her as she put a pink bow on her hair.

"Well, never give up hope, alright? Miracles do happen, even if you must go looking for him yourself. Everyone deserves the chance to know who their other parent is." Lily said as she put an arm on Amelia's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Thanks, Lily. I'll keep that in mind." Amelia said as she smiled at her and then went downstairs to wait with her mum and Harry.

"You ready Lily?" Harry had asked as he came up the stairs and knocked on the bathroom door.

"Yes, sir" Lily said as she opened the door and walked out. Everyone gathered in the living room before apparating to The Burrow. Once they arrived, Lily's eyes widened with how many people were there.

"Those are the Weasleys?" Lily asked slack-jawed. Never in her life had she been to a family event that included what looked to be over fifty members of one family.

"Yes that's them. Don't worry I'll introduce you to them." Harry told her as Ginny and Amelia were saying their hellos.

"Harry there you are! We were wondering when you were going to arrive here." Mr. Weasley said as he patted Harry on the shoulder and noticed there was a girl with him he had never seen before.

"Harry, who is adorable child?"

"This is Lily, my daughter." Harry told his future father-in-law. No sooner did the words leave his mouth, a whole crowd of people came swarming over to introduce themselves. There was one person however, who had an utter look of anger sketched upon her face.

"Harry, Lily it's good to see you again." Ron said as him, Luna, Seth, and the twins came by and gave them hugs.

"Great to see you all too." Harry told them as he finished hugging Raelinn and Raelie.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you had a daughter." Bill Weasley exclaimed as he and Fleur came to greet them.

"I just found out a couple days ago." Harry said as smiled down at Lily.

"Eet ez nice too meet you Lily. My name ez Fleur." Fleur said as she stuck out her hand and shook Lily's.

"Nice to meet you as well, Fleur." Lily said as she shook the blonde woman's hand and smiled at her. She noticed Fleur was incredibly beautiful. '_Maybe she's part Veela?' _ After Bill and Fleur walked away to tend to their two younger children, Dominique and Louis, George and Angelina came up to say their 'Hellos'.

"You never told me Harry was your father." George said as he gave Lily a hug.

"You never asked." Lily said cheekily as she smiled at him.

"Fair enough. Allow me to introduce my wife Angelina and our two children, Fred the Second and Roxanne." Angelina was a tall witch with long black hair that nearly fell to the top of her bottom and her eyes were a dark brown, like her skin tone. Fred, named after his late uncle, had a caramel complexion, brown eyes and his brown hair was cut short. Roxanne was the spitting image of her mother, except her skin was lighter and her hair was brown, pinned back with purple barrettes.

"It's nice to meet all of you. Seth has told me such wonderful things".

"It's nice to meet you as well dear. George had told me there had been a girl complaining about the Love Potions he sells. I'm not very fond of them myself." Angelina told her with a chuckle.

About another half hour later, Lily had met every Weasley in the family, including Molly Weasley. She noticed that Molly and Ginny resembled one another more than anyone, well except Ginny was a bit skinnier than her mother. Lily couldn't help but wonder why the matriarch of the family kept narrowing her eyes at her. It was about five in the afternoon, when everyone gathered inside to get out of the rays of the hot sun when George, who had just sat down next to Angelina on the sofa, began to speak, "Who's up for a game of Quidditch after Dinner?"

"I'm in Uncle George" Seth told him as he sat on the chair across from him.

"That a boy Seth. You can count me in as well." Ron said not wanting to miss a good game of Quidditch.

" What about you Harry? You want to play seeker like old times?" George asked.

"Count me in.", Harry replied. He missed the opportunity to fly on a broomstick. Between his job and planning the wedding, he hadn't much time for it these days.

"Great. Well who wants to play Seeker for the other team then?" George asked as he looked around the room for volunteers.

" I'll do it." Lily said from the far corner of the living room.

"Are you sure, Lily? You've never played before." Harry asked his daughter worriedly as he turned to look at her.

"Of course, I'm sure. I used to watch plenty of matches when my friend Oliver played as Chaser for our house." Lily said with a smile.

"Why don't I teach you a few simple routines?" Seth offered as he stood next to her.

"That would be great, thank you." Lily told him.

"I'll come out and watch you, just in case." Harry said as he followed his daughter and her boyfriend outside.

"Wait up mate, I'll go with you." Ron said as he followed Harry and Lily outside after giving Luna a quick peck on the lips, leaving her to socialize with her sister-in-laws. As Harry, Ron and Lily reached the open field in the yard, Seth was walking toward them with two brooms and a rather shabby, tattered brown trunk.

"You ready Lily?" Seth asked her as he handed her a broom while he placed the trunk on the ground.

" You bet." Lily said as she followed close behind him.

"Those two like each other a lot, don't they?" Harry asked Ron as he watched Lily mount the broom and slowly launch into the air with Seth at her side.

"Yeah they sure seem to. What's going to happen when Lily goes back home?" Ron asked Harry.

"I have no idea, Ron. I talked to Hermione last night and asked her to come to the wedding." Harry told him as he watched Lily fly in circles in the air as Seth flew in front of her.

"You did? What did she say?" Ron asked eagerly as his eyebrows raised.

"At first she didn't want to but then I talked her into it." Harry told him with a big smile on his face.

" Well at least she's coming. What did Ginny say?" Ron asked as Seth flew down to the ground to release the snitch from the torn, shabby brown trunk.

"Ginny and I got into an argument about it last night.", Harry told him as he watched Lily take off after the snitch.

" What happened?"

"Ginny basically thinks that when Hermione comes back she's going to try and take me away from her.", Harry said with a smile as he saw Lily catch the Snitch.

"Way to go Lily!" Ron and Harry both shouted. Lily waved happily at them and then released the snitch.

"She does know Hermione isn't the type to steal a man away from his fiancée, right?"

"I tried explaining that to her last night and she didn't want to believe it. I also made a point to tell her that both of her ex-boyfriends would be attending. She ended up telling me it wasn't the same since they are married with children."

"Merlin, she's mental. I don't know how you deal with her sometimes." Ron told him as he shook his head.

"Lately, a lot of bloody patience."

"How has she been with Lily?"

"Honestly? I don't think she cares for Lily very much." Harry said told him with a sigh. Neither one spoke as they watched Lily and Seth nose dive towards the ground, both chasing after the snitch. Seth was inches away from it, when Lily leaned forward on her broom to go faster and stretched out her hand. She nudged Seth to the right, knocking him out of her way as she enclosed the golden ball in her fist.

"Great job, Lily! That was amazing!" Harry shouted to Lily as she held up the snitch in her hand with a victorious smile.

"She definitely gets her skills from you, mate." Ron joked as he nudged Harry in the side.

"Yeah she does." Harry said proudly with a small smile on his face. As Lily and Seth were packing up the brooms and snitch, Ron turned to Harry and asked, "Do you think things will change when Hermione gets here?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked him as he tilted his head.

"Well it has been nineteen years since you and Hermione had been together. Can you honestly say that you wouldn't call off the wedding to Ginny?"

"I honestly don't know mate. Ever since I spoke to Hermione on the phone, it's like any time anyone asks me about the wedding, I begin to feel fuzzy."

"Hermione and you had a great time all those years ago.", Ron told him. He honestly wished Harry would kick his sister to the curb with the way she has acted over the last five years._'She clings to Harry like he's a trophy that she won during a Quidditch match. Always gives women a dirty look if they even so much glance at him. Is Harry really in love with his sister? Or is he afraid to be alone?'_

"Ron can we please not talk about this anymore?" Harry asked Ron as he nodded his head in the direction of Lily and Seth who were walking up towards them.

"She is an amazing flier. Maybe even better than you, Harry." Seth joked as he patted Harry on the shoulder.

"Oh, I don't think so." Harry said with a smirk as he got a nudge in the side from Lily.

"I did very good, thank you. Just admit that I did better than you." Lily said as she winked at her father.

"Alright. I admit you did do a little better than I did." Harry said as he wrapped an arm around Lily and pulled her to him.

" Thank you." Lily laughed as she and Seth walked ahead of their dads.

" She is definitely your daughter, Harry.", Ron said as he and Harry walked inside.

" She definitely is." Harry said proudly as he shut the door behind him.

After dinner, the majority of the Weasleys went outside to watch the Quidditch match taking place while Ginny and Molly stayed inside to clean up the kitchen. The teams were made up of seven on each. The first team included Harry as the Seeker, Ron the keeper, Charlie, Victorie, and Fleur as the chasers with Angelina and Fred the Second as beaters. The second team consisted of Lily as the Seeker, Seth as the Keeper, George and Jasper (Charlie's only child) as beaters, and Bill, Roxanne, and Amber (Charlie's wife) as chasers.

Arthur walked onto the field with the tattered brown truck in his grasp and gently set it on the ground. He opened the lid and retrieved the smallest, golden ball of all and released it in the air. He handed the bats and bludgers to the respective players. Everyone grabbed hold of their brooms as they kicked off from the ground as they flew into the air. Once everyone was in place, Arthur grabbed hold of the quaffle and tossed it in the air, signaling the start of the game.

George quickly caught the ball and then flew in the direction where his younger brother was guarding the hoop. He was a few feet from the hoop when he felt a graze by his head. He turned his head to see Angelina waving at him with a playful smile on her face as Charlie quickly took control of the ball and flew off in the other direction. Lily watched closely as the quaffle was being passed back and forth among the players, while she was scanning the area for the snitch. Harry was sitting about ten feet from her on his broom as he shot up his arm in triumph as Victorie had passed the quaffle to her mother, who scored ten points for their team. Harry gave Lily a wink as he caught her staring in his direction and began to quickly zoom to the right. Lily quickly took off after him, knowing he must have caught sight of the snitch. A roar of applause resonated on the grounds as Ron smacked the ball away from the goal post, sending the ball into the direction of Fleur who caught the ball only to have it smacked out of her arm by Amber who was able to score another ten points for her team.

After fifteen minutes, the score was ninety to sixty with Harry's team in the lead. He had come close a few times to catching the snitch until a few bludgers damn near smacked him in the head each time. Lily was only a foot behind him as she leaned forward on the broom to gain speed as Seth had taught her during their training session. Her and Harry were now neck in neck as they both flew around keeping an eye out for the tiny ball. Lily brought her broom to a halt as she saw a golden speck in the corner of her eye. The snitch was zooming around Roxanne who was leaning forward on her broom trying to escape the bludger her mother sent her way.

Lily quickly came up with a plan. She saw Harry flying towards her and waited a couple moments until he was an inch behind her before she dove towards the ground. She and Harry zoomed down between Bill and Charlie and Lily quickly pulled up on her broom sending Harry to almost crash into the ground, but he pulled up at the last second and quickly took off after his daughter who had just tried to Wronski Feint him. Lily smiled as she looked behind her knowing Harry had caught on to what she did. The snitch was now only a few inches in front of her. Harry leaned forward on his broom as he and Lily were now out stretching their hand as the golden ball was just inches from their grasp.

Just as Harry was about to close his fist round the ball, a bludger collided with his broom knocking him out of the way and onto the ground. Lily wanted to look back to see if her father was okay, but she knew she'd lose sight of the snitch. She leaned another inch forward on her broom as she stretched her arm as far out as it would go. She could feel the flapping, silver wings of the snitch just an inch away from her hand. She curled her fingers around the small ball and held her hand up in triumph! A roar of yells and claps were heard around the pitch as Lily flew down on the ground where her team mates met her with claps on the back. Seth picked Lily up off the ground and spun her around.

"You did it Lily! We won! We won 230 to 215!" Seth told her as he placed her gently on the ground and pecked her on the lips.

"That was a wonderful game, Lily! You definitely gave your father a run for his money." Bill Weasley said as he congratulated his team mate.

"She definitely did." Harry said as stepped behind Lily who quickly turned around as she heard her father's voice. Harry pulled Lily into a hug as everyone watched the exchange between father and daughter. "You made me proud out there. I was impressed with how well you played. You definitely have the Potter blood running through your veins." Harry told her as they pulled back from their hug.

"Thank you, that means a lot." Lily said as she hugged her father once more. She made him proud! She smiled at the thought of how her and her dad hand bonded over quidditch. She realized then how much she enjoyed playing it and how she hoped she would be able to play with him again.

"I'm so happy you came to find me. I love you Lily." Harry whispered to her as he hugged her tightly.

Lily began to cry as he said those words to her. This was the moment she had wanted for eighteen years. For her father to tell her he loved her and how happy she made him.

"I love you too, Dad." Harry's heart soared as he heard her call him dad. He loved the sound of it, and he knew right then that he would do whatever it took to make sure he and Lily would always be a family. She was his little girl and he wasn't about to let her go any time soon.

Meanwhile, while the game had taken place out in the back yard, Molly and Ginny were finishing up in the kitchen. Ginny had hardly spoken the whole time the two of them were alone, which was unusual. It hadn't taken Molly long to realize there was a lot of tension between her daughter and Harry tonight. '_I bet it has everything thing to do with Lily.'_ Molly thought as she waved her wand at the dirty dishes that were lying about on her living room floor. As she levitated them towards the kitchen, she decided to ask her daughter what had been troubling her.

"Ginny, is everything alright?"

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked her mother as she finished putting the last bit of leftovers in their container.

"Well, I can't help but notice the tension between you and Harry. Normally the two of you can't keep your hands off one another and today it's been the complete opposite."

Ginny turned to face her mother as she slammed her fist on the table and spoke, "No everything isn't okay, It's honestly a bloody nightmare. Not only did Harry's daughter show up to our house unannounced, I also had to add her in the wedding party, order another dress which I must go by Madame Millicent's tomorrow with Lily for her to try it on, and to top it all off Harry invited Hermione to _MY_ bloody wedding!"

"Hermione is coming back?" Molly asked as she froze. Her eyes began to widen as her face flushed red. '_How dare she!'_

"Unfortunately." Ginny said as she crinkled her nose in disgust. "Harry and I had an argument about it last night, which is why he and I haven't been on the best of terms today. It's bad enough I must pretend to give a damn about his daughter, but now I'm going to be stuck with his ex-girlfriend living in our home the week before the wedding! If there was only a way I can get rid of both before the wedding arrives"

"Darling, I can help you with that." Molly told her as her mouth formed a tight-lipped smile.

"How could you do that, mum?" Ginny asked as she furrowed her brow as she sat down on the chair near the kitchen table.

"Well I was the one who sent Hermione away."

"That was your doing?" Ginny asked as her mouth gaped open.

"Of course. I simply told Hermione that it was a bad idea to tell Harry he was the father of her unborn child. They were much too young to have a baby and Harry was about to start his Auror training. I wasn't about to have his life ruined, plus I knew that you and Harry were destined to be together, so I managed to set things in motion. Granted, it took a little longer than I anticipated but it worked out in the end."

"And how exactly do you expect to send her off this time? It's not like Harry will let her go easily."

Molly's eyes began to darken as she looked at her daughter, her teeth clenched as she leaned across the table to speak to her daughter in a way that sent chills down her spine. "Do you doubt me Ginevra? Do you not remember that your daughter wasn't born with brown eyes? Do you not remember me changing their color to keep everyone from finding out who her biological father is?"

Ginny remembered quite well what her mother had done for her seventeen years ago. She had told her mother the identity of the baby's father once she found out she was pregnant. Molly had agreed to keep the baby's father a secret, even from her own husband. It had been Molly who told her to tell everyone that she had a drunken stupor the night she got knocked up.

"Yes mum, I remember." Ginny told her mother quietly. "So what do you suppose we do?"

"Just leave it to me, love. I'll come up with something."

Molly and Ginny had been so involved in their conversation, that they hadn't realized Amelia stood next to the wall with an Extendable ear in hand and had heard every word.


	15. Chapter Fifteen- Amelia's Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. 

The next couple of days had happened in a blur. When they had gotten home from visiting Ginny's parents, Hermione had called Lily letting her know that she had booked her flight and that she would be arriving this coming up Saturday which caused a great deal of excitement for Lily. Amelia hadn't spoken a word of the conversation between her Nana and mother. She couldn't help but wonder why her mother had lied to her all these years? Who was her father? What color are her eyes supposed to be? But Amelia didn't have the courage to ask her. Instead she began to hang out with Lily while Seth was working at the Leaky Cauldron. The two girls had grown incredibly close with one another, they were becoming friends.

Ginny, Amelia, and Lily (much to Ginny's displeasure) were standing inside Madame Millicent's dress shop where Lily was having her first fitting of the dress Ginny chose. The dress was blush pink and made of lace with a sweetheart neckline. There were small, sparkly rhinestones that made the dress shine when sunlight hit it.

"The dress fits you wonderfully, Lily!" Amelia complimented as she clapped her hands together. Ginny, however, rolled her eyes at her daughter's statement.

"Thank you." Lily blushed. She might not like Ginny, but she had to admit the woman had a taste for fashion. After Ginny paid for the dress and handed it to Lily to carry, they walked out of the dress shop when Amelia asked her if it would be okay for them to get some ice cream.

"Sure, darling." Ginny replied and as she went to follow her daughter and Lily, a voice spoke behind her.

"Hello, Red." Ginny froze like a deer in headlights. _'No, it can't be.' _ She thought as she turned around to confront her fears.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" Ginny asked as between her clenched teeth.

"Well this is Diagon Alley isn't it? Where many Witches and Wizards spend their day, let alone their money?" He replied with a cocky grin.

"You need to leave. Now."

"And why should I do that?"

"Because you have no business here!" Ginny exclaimed as she placed her hands on her hips.

"I'm afraid we both know that's not the truth, Red." Draco whispered in her ear.

"You lost all right to your daughter the moment you walked away from me when I told you I was pregnant." She told him as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Which is exactly why I came back. I made a mistake Ginny, I want to meet my daughter."

"Are you insane? What makes you think for one moment I'm going to let you near her?"

"I don't know, maybe because it's the right thing to do? She deserves to know her father."

"She has one. Harry has been more than a father to her than you have in the last seventeen years of her life."

"Potter is not her father! Come on, Red. Let me prove to you that I have changed." Draco plead as he looked her right in her eyes. She looked into the dark, grey eyes that had once hypnotized her.

"I'm not ready for her to know you, Draco. I've done nothing but lie to her about who you are."

"How about we meet for drinks tonight in the Hog's Head? Hardly anyone goes in there anymore."

"I'm not sure that's such a good idea. Harry would be pissed if he found out you and I were seen together."

"Does it bloody look like I give a damn what Potter thinks? I want to prove to you that I'm worthy of meeting Amelia. Please Gin, just give me a chance. Hell, wear a disguise if you have to."

Ginny thought long and hard for a couple of minutes before she let out a sigh and nodded. "Fine, I'll meet you."

"Great! Let's meet tonight around seven. Don't be late." Draco told her and then walked away as he met up with a young teenager who looked just like him, coming out of Broomstix.

"Mum, who was that?" Amelia asked her mother, causing Ginny to jump nervously.

"No one sweetheart. Just someone I used to know long ago. Now why don't we head back home?" Ginny said as she got in front of the two girls and began to walk to an apparition point. Both Lily and Amelia had one thought cross their mind as they followed behind Ginny. Who was that man?

Shortly after she, Amelia and Lily returned from the dress fitting, Harry announced that Ron and Luna had invited all of them over for dinner again. Lily agreed to go, but Amelia informed him that she had already made plans with Roxanne about spending the night at Uncle George's. Ginny, however, told Harry that Lavender Brown had invited her to a girl's night out with her and her cousin. He, Lily and Amelia all had left about half an hour ago, leaving her home alone to finish getting ready for her meeting with Draco. She picked up her wand and tapped her hair as she muttered _Colovaria_, causing her hair to change from straight, dark red hair to wavy, light brown. Then, she pointed her wand at her eyes and watched as her eyes changed from dark brown to a light blue. Pleased with her disguise she stood up from her vanity and disapparated to the Hog's Head in Hogsmeade.

Once she arrived outside the pub, she opened the door and noticed that it was in fact empty. '_Well I can't imagine why anyone would still want to come to this dump anyway', _Ginny thought as she surveyed the inn. It was filthy. The floor was covered with so much dust that your foot prints would trail behind, and the windows were cloudy. Ginny walked to the back of the bar when she saw the familiar blonde she had been in love with long ago. She took a seat next to him and ordered a firewhisky from the barman.

"I'm surprised you actually came." Draco said as he sipped his firewhisky.

"I told you I would. Now what was so bloody important that you had me come down here?" Ginny snapped at him as she took a drink of her own.

"Gee it's great to see you as well. I told you I wanted to prove to you that I'm ready to meet my daughter. "

"And what makes you think you're ready to meet Amelia?"

"Because I know what it's like to take care of your child on your own." Draco said silently as he finished the last of his firewhisky and then ordered a butterbeer from the barman.

"What?" Ginny asked as her eyes widened.

"I have a fifteen-year-old son named Scorpius. I've been raising him on my own after his mother died from complications at childbirth."

"Oh my, Draco I'm so sorry."

"Thanks. It was hard at first, but I had my mom to help me for a little while before she passed away ten years ago."

"So why after all this time did you decide to come back? Last I heard you were living in Belgium."

"I realized what a coward I had been. I decided to move back to London with Scorpius and then I read about your engagement in 'The Daily Prophet' and I saw Amelia in the photograph. I knew I messed up pretty bad when I broke things off with you, but I figured it was time for me to man up to my mistakes." Draco said as he shrugged his shoulders.

He and Ginny began to talk about the past, what led him to meet Astoria sixteen years prior, and reminisced about the times Ginny used to disguise herself when she snuck out to meet him, just like she had done tonight. They drank far too much firewhisky in the two hours they had sat at the bar which led to Draco leading Ginny upstairs to an empty room, unknowingly to them that their actions would lead to more trouble for Ginevra Weasley.

It was a little after midnight when Ginny untangled herself from Draco's arms and began to dress herself as she silently whispered, '_What have I done?' _


	16. Chapter Sixteen-Hermione's Arrival

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The last eight weeks had flown by. Hermione had called Lily the night everyone returned from the Weasley's to tell her she had booked her flight and she would be arriving on the Eighteenth around three in the afternoon. Lily had been so excited that she and Harry began to start renovating the extra guest room that no one ever used. On July 31st, Harry and Lily spent the day with Ginny and Amelia watching his favorite movies and shopping around Diagon Alley. Lily even made him a surprise birthday dinner consisting of pot roast with carrots, red potatoes, and green beans with a three-layer chocolate cake as dessert. To Harry's surprise, Hermione sent him a birthday card in the mail and she called to ask how his day went. He was so happy that he and Hermione were able to talk with one another without any sign of awkwardness.

Now, it was the weekend of the eighteenth and Ginny was still sour about Hermione staying with them, but she was not in the mood to bicker with Harry about it any longer. She had something else far more important running through her mind. She hadn't seen nor spoken to Draco since the night she met him in the Hog's Head, not that she honestly cared. She knew if she told Amelia she had always known who her father was, she would resent her for the rest of her life. Ginny was currently sitting on the bathroom counter waiting anxiously for three minutes to pass by. Once the timer on her phone went off, Ginny jumped off her counter and went to the spot near the sink were a pregnancy test laid. Her hands were shaking as she plucked the test off the counter and when she looked at the results, her eyes widened and her breathe hitched in her throat.

'_It's positive.'_ Ginny thought as she shook with sobs. '_What am I going to do? Harry will know this baby isn't his since he hasn't touched me since Lily arrived.' _ Suddenly, an idea sprung into her mind. She wiped the tears from her face as she looked in her mirror, trying to fix her make- up, and a tight-lipped smiled formed on her face.

It was two in the afternoon when Harry stood in the middle of the living room as he anxiously waited for his daughter to join him downstairs. Lily was currently using the bathroom before they headed to the airport to pick up her mother.

"I'm ready." Lily told her dad as she descended from the stairs.

_"_Alright, let's get going." Harry and Lily apparated to an alleyway in Diagon Alley before they walked to the back entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Once they walked through the busy Inn, and walked out the front door, Lily and Harry disapparated to Diagon Alley. As they exited the Leaky Cauldron, Lily hailed down a cab and then her and Harry climbed in and told the driver to take them to London City Airport.

"I see you found your friend?" the cab driver asked her. Lily realized the cab she was in, was in fact the same one that brought her to The Leaky Cauldron eight weeks ago. She smiled as she looked over at Harry as she replied," I did."

After a thirty-minute drive to the airport, Harry paid the cab driver and thanked him for his service. He and Lily entered the airport when Lily asked him a question.

"Are you nervous?"

"Nervous? Why would I be nervous?" Harry asked his daughter with a anxious chuckle.

"Because you and mom haven't physically seen one another in almost two decades."

"Well, we talk on the phone every week, don't we?"

"That's completely different than seeing someone for the first time in nineteen years." Lily told him as they walked on the escalators that lead them to the waiting area where they waited anxiously for Hermione to arrive. At three-fifteen, Hermione walked out of the terminal and her eyes immediately began to survey to crowd of people. From her right she heard someone shout out, "Mom!" She turned her head to the right and a broad smile appeared on her face as she took off in the direction of her daughter. Lily ran halfway to meet her mother as she flew into her arms and hugged her fiercely. Hermione sobbed as she hugged her daughter tightly. It had been far too long since she had seen her daughter last.

"Sweetheart, I've missed you so much." She told Lily as she kissed the side of her head.

"I've missed you too, Mom." Lily told her as she pulled back from her mother. "I think there is someone else here who has missed you even more than I." Hermione tilted her head to figure out who else was there but as she looked a few feet ahead of her stood the raven haired, green-eyed man that she has been in love with for many years.

Hermione and Harry held each other's gaze for what seemed to be minutes, neither one moving. Harry was amazed at how much Hermione still looked the same after all the years she had been away. Her hair was a little longer than he had last seen it, but her eyes, her sweet brown eyes looked like there was so much love and pain hidden in them. Without realizing what he was doing, he ran to her and pulled her in an embrace. He inhaled her sent and memories of their time together rushed back in his mind. _'She still smells like vanilla'_ Harry thought. Lily watched as her parents continued to embrace one another, and it made her so happy to see her two parents reunited after spending years apart.

Hermione loved the way Harry felt in her arms. She missed his touch, smell, and the way he had looked at her when she saw him. Her stomach began to do the flips they once did every time she would see him. She never wanted to let him go, but she had to remind herself that he was getting married in a week. Hermione pulled away for their embrace and smiled up at him.

"It's nice to see you again, Harry. You haven't changed one bit."

"It's great to see you as well, 'Mione." He told her as he pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Did you not bring any luggage with you?"

"It's in my pocket." She told him which caused Lily to giggle as she had done the same thing two months prior.

"Well how about we get you something to eat? You must be starved." Harry said as he wrapped his arms around Hermione and Lily as he led them out of the airport and into a cab. They ended up eating at a small diner not too far from the entrance of The Leaky Cauldron. Once everyone ate their dishes, Harry paid, and they began to make their way to Diagon Alley. Hermione was happy Diagon Alley hadn't changed in the years she had been gone. She smiled as she remembered her first journey through the crowded alley ways when she was just a child.

They reached an apparition point, when Harry told Hermione to grab him by the arm so he could take her to Potter's Hollow. Once they arrived, Hermione's reaction to the beautiful two-story brick home was how Lily's had been. Amazed. '_Would this have been our home if I had stayed?'_ Hermione asked as she followed Harry and Lily up the path that lead to the front door. Once they were all inside Harry called out, "Hello, we're home." But no answer was heard.

"Ginny and Amelia must not be back from the quidditch match yet."

"Thank Merlin." Lily mumbled under her breath. She didn't want to see Ginny's reaction when she saw Hermione.

"Come on, 'Mione. I'll show you to your room." Harry told her as he nodded his head to the stairs.

"Sounds lovely." She responded with Lily following behind her. Hermione's room was located across from Lily's, next door to Amelia. Harry opened the door and Hermione was in awe at the bedroom. The room resembled the dormitory she stayed in at Hogwarts. The brown four-poster bed was covered in red eiderdowns with red curtains, with a white pillow laying on the dark red blanket that was neatly made. There was a lamp sitting on the nightstand that stood on the right side of the bed. Across from her bed, sat a wooden dresser. The window was covered behind a red curtain. And on the wall, hung a Gryffindor poster. The floor wasn't wooden like Hogwarts, but their brown carpet made up for it.

"This is amazing." She said as she walked into the room and turned to face Harry and her daughter. "Did the two of you do this?"

"It was Dad's idea." Lily told her as she nodded towards her father. Hermione smiled brightly up at him.

"I wanted to make sure you felt at home."

"You have, thank you." She told him and then took out her luggage from her pocket and used her wand to return her bags to normal size.

"Well I'll leave you to get settled. I'm sure you must be knackered." Harry told her as he bowed to her and proceeded to his room.

"I'll let you get settled in, Mom. After you take a kip maybe we could play a game of exploding snap?" Lily asked her mother as she gave her a hug.

"Sounds good, Love." Hermione watched her daughter shut the door behind her before she took her luggage out of her front pocket and returned them to normal size. Once everything was put away, Hermione crawled into her bed and fell asleep thinking about her ex-boyfriend.

It was about ten in the evening when Ginny and Amelia had arrived home from the Holyhead Harpies v the Applebee Arrows. She was pleased that the team she had rooted for since she was a child slaughtered the other team, winning 1051 points to 530. Amelia was pleased to have mother-daughter time with Ginny since they hardly had time for one another during the week. Ginny had been so busy making the final wedding arrangements while Amelia had been catching up on her homework that was due the first day of term. Ginny noticed that all the lights were off in the house, so she assumed everyone had gone off to bed.

_'__Perfect.' _ Ginny thought as she kissed Amelia on the forehead and bid her goodnight. Ginny quietly opened the bedroom door, so she wouldn't wake Harry. She needed him asleep for what she was about to do next. Ginny stood in front of Harry as she pulled out her wand from jeans and pointed it at his head.

"_Memoriae Falsus", _She uttered as she watched orange sparks carry the altered memories of her and Draco from the night she conceived her child. It took some time, but she was able to make it appear as it were her and Harry making love that night. Once the spell was complete she climbed into bed and fell fast asleep.


	17. Chapter Seventeen- A Picnic on The Black Lake

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

The sun shone through the crack in the curtain that caused Hermione to stir awake. She had a wonderful night's sleep since she knew her daughter was across the hall from her rather than an ocean apart. She went to the dresser and pulled out a green-short sleeved blouse with three buttons down the front and a pair of dark blue jeans with white stitching on the sides. She went into the bathroom to change her clothes and pull her curly brown hair up in a bun. She decided to head down to the kitchen to grab a glass of water since she felt a bit parched.

When she reached the kitchen, she noticed Ginny Weasley was casually sipping a glass of water as she held her head in her other hand.

"Hello, Ginny." Hermione told the younger witch as she grabbed a glass from the cupboard. Ginny froze at the sound of Hermione's voice. She had forgotten that she arrived yesterday afternoon. She looked up at Hermione as she placed her glass of water on the table and said, "Hello Hermione, it's been a while."

"Nineteen years."

"I know how long it's been!" Ginny snapped at Hermione as she stood up from her chair, sending a glare at the brunette.

"There is no need to be rude, Ginny." Hermione told her as she tried not to let Ginny get under her skin.

"Don't play coy with me Hermione. I know exactly why you're here and it sure as hell doesn't involve you taking part in my wedding." Ginny told her as she cast a silencing charm on the door.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked her as her fists balled up at her side.

"You're here to take Harry from me! Just admit it!"

"Are you mad?! I just arrived yesterday and you're already accusing me of stealing your fiancé?"

"I'm not stupid Hermione. I remember how the two of you were while we were in school. You were inseparable since day one, which ended up leading to your romantic relationship with him!"

"Do you honestly think I'd stoop as low as ruining your wedding? That's absolutely mad!"

"Just watch yourself Granger, and remember the fact that you are in MY home, not just Harry's." Ginny told her as she went to the kitchen door and removed the silencing charm she had placed on it.

"Ginny, you need to let go of the reins you have on Harry before you end up losing him on your own." Hermione told her as she walked passed her and went back to her room.

Two days had passed since the encounter with Ginny, and Hermione was being careful that she and Harry weren't left alone without anyone around. Ginny was constantly sending her dirty looks when Harry's back was turned to her. She knew Ginny didn't want her here, but Harry had invited her as his guest, otherwise she wouldn't be here at all. She, Lily, and Harry had spent the nights he was home from work rehashing old memories that she had long forgotten. She hadn't laughed so much in many years and how she loved to hear Harry's baritone laugh. She loved the fact that in two short months, Lily and Harry had formed a wondrous bond. She could tell Harry loved their daughter with all his heart by the way he looked at her.

Although, she had been dreading the day that was ahead of them. In four days' time, Harry would be married to Ginny. She felt like vomiting every time she pictured he and Ginny getting married, but she had to push those feelings aside and be his friend. Today, however, they were going on a picnic with Ron and Luna. Lily would have gone but she made plans with Seth that evening. She and him were planning on taking his sisters out shopping while their parents had a chance to reunite. While they were at the picnic, Ginny was going to spend the day at home and read her magazines while Amelia went to see Roxanne and Fred the Second.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" Harry called up the staircase as he glanced at the clock hanging on the wall in the hallway.

"Yes, I'm coming." She replied as she walked out of her room wearing a sky-blue sundress that fell down a little below her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a pony tail, while a couple of loose curls hung on each side of her head. She had a hint of blue eyeshadow to match the color of the dress. And on her feet were white wedges that made her a couple inches taller.

'_She looks beautiful' _Harry thought as he watched her descend the staircase. He hadn't noticed Ginny clutching her magazine so hard that her knuckles were nearly white.

_ '__What does she think she's playing at?'_ Ginny stood up from the couch and gave Harry a passionate kiss in front of Hermione, who shifted her gaze at the floor feeling slightly uncomfortable. Harry quickly pulled back from Ginny, knowing exactly what she was doing. He noticed that Ginny had been looking a little pale the last couple of days and he had heard her throwing up early in the mornings the last few days.

"Ginny are you feeling okay? You seem a bit pale."

"I'm fine. I think it's just a stomach bug. I'm sure it will be gone before Saturday."

"Alright, well we best be off. We don't want to keep Ron and Luna waiting." Harry said as he and Hermione made their way towards the door. He waved 'goodbye' to Ginny, aparating with a _pop_. He and Hermione apparated in Hogsmeade village just outside of Hogwarts. He noticed they weren't the only ones there as he heard a squeal a few feet away from him.

"Hermione!" Luna squealed as she ran towards Hermione, almost knocking her down as she threw her arms around her for a hug.

"Luna! It's wonderful to see you." Hermione said as she returned the hug.

"Ronald she's here! Didn't I tell you she'd always come back!"

"Yes, love, you did." Ron told his wife as he came up next to her with a broad smile plastered across his face. "Hello, Hermione."

"Hello Ron." She told him as she pulled him into a bone crushing hug and began to sob. She had missed her friends more than anything. Nineteen years had gone by and not once had she bothered to write them. She regretted what she had done, but she knew she couldn't change the past.

"I've missed you too, Hermione." Ron told her as he hugged her for a couple more seconds and pulled away. "It's good to see you again." Harry stood to the side as he watched his friends reunite with one another. He missed this, the four of them hanging out like old times.

"Why don't we take the reunion to our favorite spot?" Harry suggested. The three of them nodded as they made their way to Hogwarts' grounds. A of couple days ago, Harry had asked McGonagall's permission if he could have a picnic underneath the beech tree that sat on the edge of the Black Lake since the school was still out for the summer. McGonagall gave him her permission and told him to tell Hermione 'Welcome home." They reached the edge of the lake when Ron noticed there was no food.

"Harry where is the food?" he asked with a puzzled look as his stomach began to grumble.

"You and your stomach." Harry laughed as he waved his wand in a circular motion when a red and white checkered blanket appeared with a brown picnic basket sitting on top of it.

"Now we're talking." Ron said as he rubbed his hands together, causing laughter from his wife and friends. The four friends sat down on the blanket and Hermione opened the basket to take out the food. Inside the basket were ham and cheese sandwiches, crisps, a variety of fruit, bottles of water, and carrot cake along with utensils, plates, and napkins. As everyone began eating, Luna began a conversation.

"So Hermione, how is your bookshop? Lily told us you own one?"

"It's great, especially during this time of year when school is about to start. Around Christmas though it can get a bit crazy."

"People actually go nuts over books as presents?" Ron asked her as he bite a huge chunk off of his sandwich.

"Yes Ronald, believe it or not people actually enjoy reading." Hermione told him with a smirk.

"Are you open to muggles and wizard?" Harry asked her as he sipped his water.

"Oh yes, but my shop located in the No-Maj area. It helps business if you're open to both sets of people."

"No-Maj? I assume that's the American term for muggles?" Luna asked amused.

"Yes. When I first moved to America I had to register with MACUSA, which is the American version of the Ministry of Magic, although I hadn't used my wand for nearly six years."

"Blimey. So what's New York like?" Ron asked.

"It's very busy. People mainly walk or catch a cab because of how busy the streets can be."

"Too bad you can't just apparate in and out of places." Harry said as he finished his sandwich.

"Yeah that's quite tricky. MACUSA is a bit stricter on what we do compared to the Ministry."

"Have you ever thought about moving back to London?" Luna asked her as she rested her head on Ron's shoulder. At this question, Harry turned his head towards Hermione as he was intrigued on what her answer would be.

"Honestly? I haven't given much thought on moving back but I suppose if I had a good enough reason, I'd consider coming back." Not another word was spoken for quite some time as each of the four friends gazed into the horizon and watched as the merpeople jumped in and out of the dark, cold water. Harry took in the sight before him as he watched Hermione stare out at the lake. '_She looks so beautiful. I never realized how much I've truly missed her until I hugged her in the airport. Even thinking about her leaving and heading back to New York after the wedding hurts, since I won't know when I'll see her again.' _ He looked over at Ron and Luna and smiled. Ron had his arms wrapped around Luna's waist as she leaned back against his chest, and her head was tucked under his. Looking at his best friends made him realize he hadn't been that way with Ginny in a long time. He wasn't as affectionate with her as he had once been with Hermione. He took another glance at Hermione and he could feel butterflies flittering in his stomach. '_I'm in love with Ginny, aren't I?_' He asked himself but deep down he already knew the answer. He had never truly loved Ginny the way he had Hermione and if he was being honest with himself, he was still in love with her. An impish formed on Harry's face as he thought of an idea to break the serious moment happening around them. He quietly got up from his spot underneath the tree, crouched behind Hermione, and grabbed her in his arms as she squealed in laughter causing Ron and Luna to look over at them.

"Harry James Potter you put me down right now!"

"Are you sure you want me to put you down?" he asked her with a smirk as she was trying to break free from his hold causing laughter from Ron and Luna.

"Yes!"

"As you wish." Harry kicked off his sneakers and stepped in the water.

"Drop her Harry!" Ron shouted as shook with laughter.

"Don't you d-"Hermione was cut off as she felt the cold water hit her body. The water was bloody freezing! Hermione swam up to the surface and glared at Harry who was doubled over in laughter.

"You th-think th-this i-is funny, do you?" Hermione asked him between her chattering teeth as she pulled out her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Levicorpus!" Harry was turned upside down, his feet hanging in the air as his ankles were locked together. He watched as Hermione moved him closer above the water.

"Don't do it, Granger." He said right before he landed into the deep, cold water.

"How about you love? Feel like going for a swim?" Ron asked his wife as he gestured his head towards the water.

"Why not?"

Ron stuck his hand out to Luna and pulled her up off the ground and into his arms and began to run with her into the water. The four friends had an all-out splashing war, guys versus girls. They continued to play in the water until the girls stuck up their hands in defeat as they shivered and wrapped their arms around their bodies. The two men smiled in triumph at their win and quickly went to help the girls out of the water. Harry lifted Hermione into his arms as he walked to the shore. '_This feels so nice, if you don't count me freezing' _Hermione thought to herself as she rested against Harry's chest. He gently placed her on the ground and the four of them took out their wands casting a warming charm on themselves to save them from catching a cold.

"Luna and I are going to take a bit of a walk." Ron said as he took his wife's hand in his and nodded toward the castle.

"Alright. We'll be here when you get back." Harry told him as he waved to his friends as they walked off towards the castle.

"Have you been enjoying your stay?" Harry asked Hermione as he took a seat next to her against the tree.

"Yes, I have. You and Lily have made me feel quite at home, thank you." Hermione said as she took his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I'm glad. I hope Ginny hasn't been much of a hassle."

"She's been alright. I notice the dirty looks she sends me, but I don't act on them since we are in our thirties and not twelve."

"I'm sorry." He told her as he looked at her with sincere in his eyes.

"Don't be. I noticed she has a daughter, Amelia?"

"Yeah she's a sweet girl. Never gives me any trouble, Her and Lily have actually become quite keen with one another."

"Really? Well I'm glad she's made friends while she has been here. The only two friends she has are Candace and Oliver."

"Everyone has taken a liking to her. All the Weasley's have taken a liking to her." At the mention of the Weasely's Hermione stiffened a little.

"Really? Everyone?" She asked him as she bit her lip.

"Yeah. Why?" Harry asked her as he raised his brow at her.

"No reason. So, what's your job like?" She asked changing the subject. 'F_or a former Gryffindor you are such a coward'_ she chastised herself.

"Well since I'm head of the Auror Department, I have to manage the teams and hand out the cases. It can be a bit hectic, but I absolutely love the job."

"All the hunting for Voldemort must have really paid off." Hermione told him with a smile.

"Oh it did. Hermione, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Did you leave me a letter before you left?"

"A letter? No why?" she asked him as she tilted her head in confusion.

"The night you left, I found a letter addressed to me and it stated that you had gotten back together with Victor Krum." Harry told her as he turned his head towards hers and looked deep into her eyes searching for answers.

"Harry, I never left you a letter, especially entailing that I left you for another man." At this, Harry's heart soared. '_Lily had been right! But who on earth would have wrote such a letter?' _ Harry pushed the thought out of his mind. He didn't want to think about that right now, he'd get to the bottom of it. For now, he just wanted to spend time with his best friend. He and Hermione continued to stare at one another for what seemed like an eternity. Their eyes were filled with so much pain but mainly love. They inched toward one another, eyes locked. Their lips met in a tender kiss and electricity shot through them both. Their kiss deepened as Harry's tongue gently swept across Hermione's begging for entry.

'_Merlin I've missed this_' Hermione thought as she looped her arms around Harry's neck as he pulled her into him, kissing her with so much passion. She always dreamed of being back in his arms, touching him. She felt like such an idiot for listening to Molly. How could she think that Harry would be better off without her? They've missed so much in each other's lives. She took from him the chance of ever seeing the birth of his daughter, her first steps and words. If she hadn't left, she'd be the one he was married to, not him about to marry Ginny. At the thought of Ginny's name Hermione quickly jerked away, both their lips swollen and out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Harry asked her as his narrowed at her.

"Harry, we can't be doing this. You're getting married to Ginny in three days." She told him in a whisper as she shut her eyes.

"What if I don't?" He asked her. Immediately her head shot up and eyes widened.

"What?"

"Hermione, I'm still in love with you. I always have been." He told her as his hand caressed her cheek.

"I love you too, Harry. I never stopped, but what about Ginny?" She asked him as she leaned into his palm.

"I'll break it off with her tonight. I can't let you go, not again. I've spent nearly twenty years of my life without you. You and Lily are my life, my family."

Hermione began to cry as he said those words to her. She wanted nothing more than for them to be a family. "Are you sure, Harry?"

"Yes." He told her as he kissed her lips once more. "Now how about we go for a walk and find our friends?" he said as he stood up and held his hand out to her. They walked together hand in hand, not thinking about what would come next. To them, in this moment, was all they wanted to think about as they walked to find Ron and Luna.

Meanwhile at Potter's Hollow, Ginny Weasley was laying on the living room couch reading the latest issue of 'Witch Weekly' when there was a knock at the front door. '_I wonder who that could be?'_ She thought to herself as she got up from the couch and made her way towards the front door. She looked through the peephole and panic ran through her body. She quickly unbolted the door and yanked it open. Her face scowled as she stood at the man in front of her.

"What the hell are you doing here!"

"Hello, Red. Miss me?"


	18. Chapter Eighteen- An Announcement

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

"What the hell are you doing here Draco?" Ginny asked as Draco entered her home as she quickly shut the door behind him.

"Well it's been two months since I've heard from you, so I figured I'd stop by and see why you've been avoiding me. You promised me I could see our daughter." Draco told her as they stood in the middle of the living room.

"I never promised anything. I told you I would think about it!" Ginny told seething.

"I think you've had enough time to think about it, Red. It's not just me you're keeping her from. She has a brother that wants to get to know her as well." Before Ginny could retort, she quickly ran to the downstairs bathroom to puke. '_I absolutely hate morning sickness.' _ Ginny thought as she picked herself up from the bathroom floor and walked over towards the sink. She splashed cold water on her face and looked at her appearance. She noticed Draco was leaning on the doorway with his feet crossing one another and his arms folded across his chest.

"You look a little pale. You alright?" he asked her as he raised a brow.

"I'm fine! It's a stomach flu going around." She said as she wiped her face off with a towel. Draco stepped closer to her and took in her appearance. He noticed her face was pale and she looked fatigued. Her clothes also looked a little more snug than usual. Realization kicked in as he thought of where he had seen these signs before. Once before with Ginny, and with Astoria.

"You're pregnant." He whispered as he looked into her brown eyes.

"W-What?"

"Gin, I'm not daft. I've seen you look like this before and I know damn well there isn't a wizarding flu going around."

"So, what if I am?" She told him as she pushed passed him and made her way back into the living room.

"The baby's mine isn't it?"

"No, it's not, it's Harry's!"

"Well I find it awfully coincidental that after two months of not seeing or hearing from you that you turn out to be pregnant weeks after our encounter?" Draco asked her as he stepped closer to her and placed his hand on her arm.

"Don't you touch me!" she shrieked as she yanked her arm out his grasp. "You do realize that Harry and I sleep together, right? You have no right to even accuse me of this. You left me eighteen years ago! You have no right to your daughter and I will personally see to it that she will never know the likes of you."

Anger coursed through Draco's veins. How dare she keep threatening him to keep their daughter away from him! '_She wants to play this game with me? Fine, I'll see to it that she will rue this day. I will find out one way or another if the child she is carrying is mine and not Potter's.' _ His mouth thinned as his eyes narrowed into slits of fury. He strode passed her as he made his way towards the door. He knew if he stayed around her much longer, he wouldn't be able to control his anger. For years he let go of the person he had once been, filled with so much rage and hatred. When he became the only parent in Scorpius' life, he knew he had to change. Ginny, however, was the only person who could cause him to act this way. He loved her still, but she was being completely unreasonable. He made a mistake eighteen years ago, a mistake he was trying to right. He placed his hand on the doorknob and then turned his head to look back at Ginny.

"You're going to regret this, Gin." He told her before stepping out the door and disapparated away.

It was about six in the evening when Harry and Hermione apparated in the front yard of Potter's Hollow. Harry's arm was wrapped around Hermione's shoulders as they began to walk towards the front door. Before the turned the knob, he looked at Hermione and spoke, "Why don't you go upstairs while I break things off with Ginny? I don't want you to be around when she doesn't take the news well."

"I can handle myself around Ginny, Harry. She doesn't scare me." She told him as she placed her palm on his cheek."

"I know but please do this for me? I don't want to take a chance of her casting her Bat Boogey Hex at you. Me on the other hand, I can deal with it."

"Alright Harry, if you insist." She placed a kiss on his cheek and together they stepped inside the threshold. Once the door was shut behind them, they noticed Ginny was anxiously pacing back and forth in the Living Room. Curious, Harry and Hermione walked into the living room as Harry called out, "Ginny, are you alright?"

Ginny stopped in her tracks at the sound of his voice. She turned to face him and Hermione and took a deep breathe. "Yes, Harry I am fine. Did the two of you enjoy the afternoon with Ron and Luna?"

"Yes, it was lovely." Hermione said as she fixed her gaze on the red-haired woman. Hermione felt something was off with her in the pit of her stomach. She had never acted nice towards her, but she knew Ginny had to save face for Harry.

"Um Ginny, there is something I needed to talk to you about." Harry said as he motioned for Hermione to give him and Ginny some privacy.

"I'll be up in my room while the two of you talk. Excuse me." Hermione told the pair and then walked out of the living room and up the stairs leading to her room.

"Of course, there is something I need to discuss with you as well. Do you mind if we discuss it in your study?" She asked him as she nodded towards his study.

"Sure." He said as he followed closely behind Ginny. Once they reached his study, he shut the door behind him and folded his arms across his broad chest and took a deep breath before he opened his mouth, "Ginny I need to talk to-"he was cut off when Ginny blurted out the two words that were going to crash his world.

"I'm pregnant."


	19. Chapter Nineteen- Shattered

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry stood frozen in place as he stared at Ginny, his mouth agape as the two words she told him replayed over and over in his mind. _'No, this can't be happening. Not now, not that Hermione and I are finally together again.'_

"Harry, say something please." Ginny pleaded as she looked into his eyes for him to say something, anything, to her.

"Are you sure?" Harry asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm sure. I found out yesterday morning."

"But how? When?" Harry asked her as he ran his hand through his raven hair.

"You don't remember? It was the night you and Lily returned from Ron and Luna's and I had gotten back from my girls' night out with Lavender and her cousin."

Harry looked back into his memories from that night. He and Ron played a game of Wizards Chess while Lily and Seth played gobstones outside with Raelie and Raelinn. The next memory was rather heated as he recalled he and Ginny making love with one another when she got home. _'She's right.'_

"I remember."

"Well this is a good thing, isn't it? We're finally going to be the family you've always wanted." Ginny told him as she looped her arms around his neck and pulled him close.

'_No, the family I've always wanted is with the woman who is currently upstairs'_ Harry thought to himself. How could he have let this happen? They had always been so careful. "Yeah Gin, it's great." He told Ginny as he kissed her on the top of her head. '_What am I supposed to tell Hermione?' _

He pulled back from him and Ginny's embrace and said, "I'm going to go out for a little bit. I'll see you in a couple hours." He left his study and disapparated to Ron's to seek advise on what he should do.

Meanwhile, Lily was sitting upstairs in her moms room as they were discussing the events of their day. Lily was excited to hear that her dad was planning to leave Ginny so he and her mom could be together again.

"I'm so happy for the two of you!" Lily squealed as she threw her arms around her mother and pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you, Sweetheart. If it wasn't for you coming here, I don't think your father and I would be getting back together again. I haven't even been able to tell him why I left."

"Well you could use me as practice." Lily suggested as she shrugged her shoulders.

Hermione took a deep breath, then smiled at her daughter. "Alright, I left your father the night I found out I was pregnant…"

Flashback*

It was a hot, August night. Harry and Ron were still away at Auror training while Hermione was in the upstairs bathroom, vomiting in the toilet. Her morning sickness always started after Harry had left for his training and never lasted throughout the day . This had to have been the tenth time today she had vomited.

The littlest of smells caused her nausea to act up. She hadn't been able to eat chicken or pickles in about a week. She thought she had a case of Wizarding flu since she had heard news of people falling ill lately, especially Parvarti Longbottom who had been hospitalized due to dehydration. But once her boobs became sore to the touch, she knew the Wizarding flu wasn't the answer.

Once she got up from the floor and brushed her teeth, she pulled out a pregnancy test from her handbag and used the toilet. She placed the test on the counter and washed her hands.

She sat on the lid of the toilet as she nervously fiddled with her fingers. Once three minutes had passed, she plucked the test off the counter top and her eyes widened. _'I'm pregnant!' _she thought as a smile crept on her face. '_We're going to have a baby!_' She was excited. Sure, they were only eighteen years old, but she knew Harry always wanted a family of his own. She threw the pregnancy test in the trash bin and quickly left the bathroom, as she descended the stairs. She looked downstairs to see if Harry and Ron had returned home from Auror training yet, but there was no sign of them in the living room.

She walked into the kitchen where Molly Weasley was finishing the last of dinner and placed a warming charm on the food.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley. Harry and Ron aren't home yet are they?"

"I'm afraid not dear. Ron sent an owl saying they were probably going to be another hour since their instructor decided to give them a last-minute exam."

"Oh." Molly turned to face Hermione who wore a troubled expression on her face. She might not like the fact that she and Harry were dating, she would rather it be Ginny, but there nothing she could do to tear the two lovebirds apart.

"Are you feeling alright, Hermione? You've looked a bit pale this last week."

Hermione thought a moment before answering. She really wanted Harry to be the first to know about her pregnancy, but maybe the matriarch could give her an idea on how to tell Harry he was going to be a daddy. She opened her mouth and said, "I'm fine. Beyond happy. I just found out some news and I was wondering if you could help me find a way to tell Harry." Hermione told Molly as she took a seat at the table.

"What is it, dear? You know you can tell me anything." Molly Weasley told her as she sat beside Hermione and placed her hand on top of the young woman's.

"Well, I'm pregnant."

Molly's breathe hitched and eyes widened at the news_. 'Pregnant?! How could they be so careless! Harry shouldn't be having a baby with Hermione! It should be _my_ daughter in a couple years with Harry! No, no I can't let this happen.'_

"Molly? What should I do?"

"Don't tell him." Molly told the young brunette witch. Hermione's eyes widened at the advice she had been given.

"What? Why wouldn't I tell him? Harry's wanted a family of his own for years." Hermione asked her confused.

"Sweetheart, I don't mean to sound harsh, but don't you think you two are a little young to be starting a family? I mean, he's been in Auror training for a month and will be in the academy for the next three years."

"But we love each other." Hermione whispered as a single tear fell down her soft cheeks.

"Do you think that will be enough? What if the two of you decide to get married before the baby is born and a few years down the road he begins to resent you and the baby because he had to give up his dream as an Auror while he works in George's shop? You even applied to Healing Programs. How would you both handle a baby with all that?"

"So what do you suggest I do? I'm not giving up this baby." Hermione told Molly as she placed her hand over her abdomen.

"Then my suggestion to you dear, is leave. Leave and have this baby. If you really love Harry, then you will let him go and let him have the life he deserves." Molly told her as she placed her hand on Hermione's shoulder. Hermione thought long and hard on what Molly told her. She didn't want Harry to give up his career. She remembered him making the decision in fifth year that he wanted to become an Auror. She loved him with all her heart, but she didn't want Harry to resent her or the baby.

"You won't tell Harry, will you? About the baby?" Hermione asked quietly as she looked down at the table.

"Of course, not dear. You have my word."

End of Flashback*

"So, after I left the Burrow, I went to my parents and explained to them the situation. They agreed with me that leaving England would be a fresh start for us. I wouldn't have to worry about running into Harry and he could live the life he has dreamed of." Hermione said as she finished telling her daughter the painful story of her departure nineteen years ago.

"So, after all this time, Molly Weasley is the reason for us not being a family?" Lily asked her mother stunned.

"Yes, I let her talk me out of telling your father when I know now that I should have followed my heart instead of my head. I was afraid that he would resent you, resent us because of having to drop out of his program. I wanted you to feel loved. I'm so sorry Lily bug."

"It's fine, Mom. I'm not mad at you. I'm pissed at Mrs. Weasley more than anything. I knew there had to be a reason behind the glares she sent me the day I met her family. You need to go tell dad!" Lily said as she pulled her mother to her feet.

"You're right. Let's go." As Hermione and Lily were about to exit the room, Ginny walked in.

"Oh, you're still here." Ginny said snidely as she crossed her arms as she stood in the threshold.

"Of course we are, why wouldn't we be?" Lily snapped.

"Lily, manners." Hermione chastised her daughter before turning her attention to Ginny. "What are you doing here, Ginny?"

"I came to check out the measurements for a crib set." Ginny said with a smirk on her face.

"Why would you need a crib?"

"Oh, Harry hasn't told you? Well this certainly is a pickle." Ginny snickered.

"What are you on about, Ginny?" Hermione asked as she raised a brow.

"Well I guess I should be the one to tell you then since Harry must still be out telling Ron and Luna our wonderful news."

"What news?" Lily asked as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Why, Harry and I are having a baby." Hermione froze in place and Lily's mouth gaped open. Neither one knew what to say. Hermione's mind was racing while her heart was breaking into pieces all over again. '_Ginny's pregnant? And Harry's celebrating it?_ _Well what do you expect, Granger? He made himself a new life, a new family._'

Lily was utterly shocked at the announcement Ginny made. How could her father be celebrating the pregnancy when he had told her mother that he was planning on leaving Ginny so they could finally be a family, a real family.

"You're lying. He's not out celebrating, he's probably out trying to figure out how the hell to get rid of you." Lily sneered.

"And why would he do that? I'm the one giving him the one thing he's always wanted! Your mother ran off with you and didn't give Harry the time of day to be a parent. He had to wait eighteen years before finding out about you!"

"No thanks to your mother!" Hermione replied.

"Honestly, Hermione? You chose to believe my mother rather than listen to your own heart? You are nothing to him. How he can even look at you after what you've done. You made him feel like he was nothing when you left him without a trace. Like usual, you listened to your head! I can give him something you never can! He's mine, he chose me and it's time the two of you bloody figured that out." Ginny turned to Lily and leered at her.

"Do you honestly think your father is going to have time for you once the new baby is born? He's already the Head of the Auror Department, about to have a wife, and a new baby on the way. He's going to love this child more than he'll ever love you."

"You better stop right there Ginny, before I curse your arse all the way the Amazon River. Harry loves Lily more than he ever will love you." Ginny walked over to Hermione and smacked her clear across the face.

"Get out of my house!" Ginny ordered as she walked towards the threshold. She turned around once more and said, "And don't even think about coming to my wedding." Once Ginny slammed the door behind her, Lily took out her wand from her jeans and conjured ice and placed it in a washcloth to stick on her mother's face.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked as she sat by her mother.

"I'm fine, dear. She's lucky she's pregnant or I would have hexed her all the way to China." Lily and Hermione sat in silence for a few moments before Hermione got up from the bed and grabbed her luggage out of the closet.

"You're not leaving, are you?" Lily asked.

"I am. Sweetheart, I can't sit here and watch your father get married to that twit, let alone watch him have a baby with Ginny. As much as I hoped your father would leave her, knowing that she's pregnant, he won't. He's going to do the right thing like he always does. I can't ask him to leave a child behind for me. I already took you away from him, I won't let him miss out on another child's life." Hermione told her daughter as she continued to gather her belongings.

"Then I'll come with you." Lily told her mother as she stood up and placed a hand on her mother's shoulder.

"I can't have you do that. You finally have a relationship with your father, something that you've wanted ever since you were a child."

"How can I stay here and watch him marry that cow? The whole point of me making this journey was to find my father and find out the truth. And I have. As much as I love my dad, I can't bear to watch him have a family with Ginny. She's vile, and cruel. All she cares about is the money he has and his name. Amelia told me that she hasn't worked in the last five years since she and Harry got together. I won't let you go home alone."

Hermione pulled her daughter into a hug and placed a kiss on her forehead. " Alright love, go pack."

Harry came home close to midnight. He was devastated that he and Ginny were going to be parents. He didn't want to be a family with her, he wanted to be with the family he already has. But he knew deep down that staying with Ginny was the right thing to do. He'd go through the marriage to Ginny, even if he wasn't in love with her. He walked upstairs and knocked on Hermione's door to deliver the news to her. "Hermione are you awake?" When she didn't answer, he knocked once more and called out her name, " Hermione?" No answer. "_Lumos" _he uttered as he opened the bedroom door. He walked over to Hermione's bed and noticed no one was there. He turned on the lamp and noticed there was an envelope sitting on the bed addressed to him.

'_Not again.'_ Harry thought to himself as he opened the letter carefully. He unfolded the letter and ran his eyes over the parchment.

_ Dear Harry,_

_ I'm sorry to leave once more, but I couldn't bear to watch you marry Ginny, especially now that she's pregnant. You deserve to have a life with her and your unborn child. I knew that when you came back, that would be the decision you would make, and I cannot blame you for wanting to stay with her. I love you so much, Harry. I'm proud of the man you've become and the father you've been to Lily. It was wrong of me to leave you out of the blue years ago and that pain haunts me every day. I know you're going to make a wonderful husband and father. I wish you many blessings in your life. Take care my dear Harry._

_ Lots of love,_

_ Hermione J. Granger_

Harry finished reading the letter to Hermione trying to fight back the tears in his eyes. His sweet, caring, and loving Hermione was gone once more. Harry got up from the bed and took one last look around the room where Hermione's belongings once occupied. He shut off the light and closed the door on his way out. He walked down the hall to Lily's room and knocked gently. "Lily, are you in there?" He asked before opening the door, only to find that this room was unoccupied as well. Harry's heart shattered into a thousand pieces as he came to realize the family he had always wanted was gone. No longer would he wake up to his daughter's smiling face at the breakfast table. No longer would he and Hermione have a splash war in the Black Lake or share a stolen kiss.

He turned off the light in Lily's room as he closed the door behind him. He leaned back on the door and let the tears he was holding back cascade down his face. He stood at the door for another few minutes as he let go of what could have been. 'I'm so sorry, Hermione and Lily. This isn't how I imagined this night would turn out. I love you both with all my heart.' Harry whispered as he placed his forehead on the door that was once Lily's bedroom. He pushed himself off the door and made his way down the darkened hallway to his room.


	20. Chapter Twenty- The Truth Comes to Light

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Two days had passed since Hermione and Lily left Potter Hollow, and Harry was standing in the middle of Ron's old room at The Burrow, as he stood in front of the mirror and put on his dark green dress robes. Harry sighed deeply as thoughts of Hermione and Lily occupied his mind. Yesterday, he and Ginny made their big announcement during the rehearsal dinner. Molly was thrilled and squealed with excitement as she threw her arms around them, giving them her famous bear hugs. Everyone gathered around the pair to congratulate them, except for Ron, Luna, and Seth. Seth hadn't taken Lily's departure too well, especially since she never told him good-bye. But today was his Uncle Harry's big day and he decided to put his feelings aside, so he can enjoy the day with his family. But as he glanced up at Harry, he could tell the older man wasn't too keen on getting married today. His expressions weren't what you'd expect a groom to be, happy and excited. Harry's expressions were full of sorrow and Seth knew there was nothing he nor his father could say to cheer him up.

Seth and his father sat on Ron's old bed as they watched Harry get ready for the wedding. Ron watched Harry struggle with his bow tie and tossed it to the floor.

"Screw it." Harry said as he decided to not wear the tie, he hated them anyway.

"You alright, mate?" Ron asked as he stood up from the bed and walked over to his best friend and laid a hand on his shoulder.

"Not really. I miss them, Ron." Harry told him as he turned away from him and sat next to Seth.

"I know, mate. But the three of us know you'd never walk away from your child, even if the mother happens to be my pain in the arse sister."

"I just don't understand how we could be so careless? Ginny and I were very careful each time we had sex."

"Well maybe it's was like the time you and Hermione had forgotten, you know?"

"No, it was different then. I had just returned from killing the most notorious wizard in the world and I didn't even care if Hermione and I forgot about the contraceptive charm. All I wanted was to hold her, kiss her, and show her just how much I missed her. With your sister, it's the opposite."

"Then why did you get with Aunt Ginny, Harry?" Seth asked with a raised brow.

"Because I believed then that she and I could pick up where we left off in our sixth year. Ginny was never the woman she is now. She was kind, sporty, and didn't give a damn about what people thought. She helped us out during our fifth year when we went into the Department of Mysteries even if it meant her dying. But after we got back together she changed, and I didn't realize just how much she had until Hermione showed up."

"Well there is always time to call off the wedding, mate. You don't have to marry her just because of the baby. You can raise the child separate."

"No, I can't do that. The child should have us both in one household, not apart." Harry told Ron as he turned his head and look out the window where he could see a lot of the Weasley family helping with the last of the set up. Unbeknownst to the three men, Amelia, who was dressed in the blush pink, lace dress with her strawberry blonde hair done in an elegant knot, had been standing outside Harry's door and heard everything that was said. For the last couple of months, she had harbored the secret her Nana and mother had kept from Harry. But deep down inside, she knew she had to do the right thing, even if her mother wouldn't. She raised her hand to the door and knocked on it three times before she heard Harry's voice say, "Come in."

She entered the room and closed the door shut behind her, while the three men gave her an inquisitive look.

"Is everything alright, Amelia?" Seth asked his younger cousin.

"Actually, no. There is something that Harry should hear." Amelia told him as she walked closer into the room and took the seat next to her cousin.

"Amelia? What's going on?" Harry asked as he turned his head to the side, trying to figure out what Amelia had come to tell him.

"It's about Nana and Mum."

"What about them?" Ron asked.

"Harry, you might want to take a seat before I tell you." Harry looked at Amelia curiously and could tell something was wrong. Amelia looked pale and nervous. He also noticed that she was fidgeting with her fingers, which was always an indicator that something was bothering the young girl.

"Alright, now why don't you tell me what bothering you, okay?" Harry asked as he took a seat on the brown leather chair that rested across from Ron's bed. He scooted the chair up closer to the girl as he took her hand in his and gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Go on."

Amelia took a deep breath as she closed her eyes. She her brown eyes fluttered open and then she looked Harry into his deep, emerald eyes and opened her mouth. "Two months ago, while everyone was out watching the quidditch match between you and Lily, Mum and Nana were in the kitchen finishing up cleaning when Nana had asked mum what had been bothering her since Nana could tell there was tension between the two of you."

Amelia took another breathe and spoke, "Neither one had noticed that I was listening in when Nana had told Mum that she was the reason for causing Hermione to leave." Harry, Ron, and Seth's jaw dropped an inch. Harry jumped up out of his seat with his fists balled up.

"Molly?! Molly is the reason why Hermione left?!" Harry asked pissed as his demeanor turned to stone.

"Why would Mum tell Hermione to leave?" Ron asked stunned. He had never known his mother to be vile, ever. She had always saw Harry and Hermione as her own children, so why would she ever want to cause the pair to split up?

"Nana said she told Hermione that it would be a bad idea to tell Harry about his unborn child. She also said that Harry and Hermione were far too young to have a child and that having a baby would ultimately affect Harry's career as an Auror. Nana wanted it to be my Mum and Harry to be the ones who ended up together and raise a family. The only way that would happen is if Hermione was out of the way." Amelia told her uncle and then turned her head to Harry who was standing next to him like a statue. His eyes were cold as he clenched his jaw. His fists were balled up at his side and his nostrils flared as if he was about to spit fire. Amelia could tell all the pain he had felt these last nineteen years were replaced by anger towards her Nana and mother. How could she blame him? Nana had been the one to break up his family for personal reasons.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I wanted to tell you for the last two months, but I couldn't gather the courage to do it until today." Harry looked at Amelia and his expression softened. It wasn't her fault that Molly had broken up his family from the start and was betrayed by the one person in the world he thought of as a mother, whom he thought of as family. And to top it off when Ginny found out about it, she never once told him about it. How could someone who repeatedly told him that she loved him, keep something so important from him. He needed to talk to Molly and Ginny. Now.

"Don't be sorry, Amelia. It wasn't your fault." Harry told her as he pulled the young witch into a hug and kissed the top of her head. "I need to talk to Molly and Ginny." Harry walked towards the bedroom door with Ron, Harry, Seth and Amelia right behind him. Harry opened the door and was stunned to see the platinum blonde wizard with grey eyes, whom he hadn't seen in many years.

"Potter, we need to talk."


	21. Chapter Twenty-One: Truth and A Potion

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Harry stared at Draco Malfoy with utter confusion as he cocked his head to the side. '_What on earth is this git doing here?_' he thought. He hadn't seen Draco in over nineteen years, since he had moved away about a year after Harry had defeated Voldemort.

"Well Potter, you can always take a picture since it will last longer." Draco told him snidely as he smirked.

"What in the blazes are you doing here, Malfoy?!" Ron asked angrily. He went to step towards the blonde ferret when Seth grabbed ahold of his dress robes, stopping him from going any further.

"Dad, don't. Do you really want to cause a scene on Harry and Ginny's wedding day?" Seth asked his father

"If it means I can finally punch the ferret, then yes." Ron said through gritted teeth.

"Uncle Ron, surely there's an explanation on why he is here. Shouldn't we give him the benefit of the doubt Harry?" Amelia asked as her gaze kept flickering back at the older blonde man. She felt a strange tug in her gut, as if she knew this man from somewhere. She looked into his eyes and immediately felt a connection with him. Draco glanced over at Amelia as she spoke, and his heart stopped. '_She looks so much like her mother, except she has my nose.' _Draco thought as he glanced over Amelia. For many years he wanted the chance to see his daughter up close. He had always imagined what she looked like, if she had his grey eyes, nose or his blonde hair. Sure, he had seen her in a picture in 'The Daily Prophet' but nothing compared to seeing her up close. He felt the urge to hug her, but he didn't want to scare her off before getting the chance to tell her who he was.

"Yeah, come on Potter. Listen to the lovely girl. Trust me, I wouldn't be in this hole- in -the- wall place if I didn't have to be."

Harry looked back at Draco and nodded as he stepped aside to let Draco enter. Once he was in, Harry shut the door behind him and followed Draco to the middle of the room. Harry leaned against the window and crossed his arms against his chest. "What brings you here, Malfoy?"

"And how the hell did you get past my family?" Ron asked as he, Amelia, and Seth took their place beside Harry.

"Well Weaselbee, I casted a disillusionment charm on myself before I arrived to make sure I wasn't kicked off the premises by your family. Once I knew I was in the clear, I knocked on the door, Potter opened it, and now here I am talking to you. Any other questions?" Draco snapped at Ron, causing the latter to ball his fists at his side. Draco turned his attention back at Harry, who seemed to be growing impatient.

"As for your question, Potter, I think there is something you should know about dear old Ginny."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he straightened up at the sound of Ginny's name.

"It occurred to me a couple days ago that Ginny hasn't been so truthful to you nor I about her unborn child. As a matter of speaking, who the biological father actually is."

Harry's jaw dropped slightly. "What do you mean? I'm the father of the baby."

"Potter, I know you weren't the brightest Wizard of our age, but I know for damn certain you're not daft. Look, a couple of months ago I ran into Ginny outside of the dress shop while Amelia and Lily, were a across the street getting ice cream. I came to talk to Ginny about a personal matter when I asked her to meet me at the Hogs Head Inn that same night. So she came, we talked, had a few Firewhiskey's and one thing led to another." Draco explained.

"But she told me she was out with Lavender Brown and her cousin that night."

"She lied to you, Potter. Hell, she even disguised herself that night, so no one would recognize her."

"What personal business do you have with my sister?" Ron asked, glaring at Draco.

Draco thought silently to himself, knowing that what he said next could set another matter in motion. But at this point, he didn't care. It was time for Amelia to know the truth. He looked over at Amelia and smiled as he spoke, "I told her I wanted to meet my daughter."

Amelia let out a small gasp as Harry, Ron and Seth's eyes widened in surprise. Amelia stood motionless, not knowing what to say. For years she dreamed about knowing who her father was and why he abandoned her before she was born. Amelia gathered up the courage and stepped closer to Draco to get a better look at him. She cocked her head to the side and looked into his grey eyes, silently searching for the answers she wanted. The way his eyes were filled with love, loss and pain only confirmed what she had been wanting to know for the last couple of months.

"You're my father?" Amelia asked Draco in a hushed tone.

"Yes. I know you have tons of questions on why I wasn't around but let me go ahead and tell you that I was nineteen years old and a coward for leaving you. I was young and dumb when I broke things off with your mother when she told me she was pregnant with you. All I can ask of you, is to please give me a chance to get to know you and for you to meet your brother. When you're ready of course." Draco told her as he reached up to touch her face but pulled his hand back to his side, not wanting her to back away.

"That sounds lovely." She told him as she pulled him into a hug. Harry, Ron and Seth looked at one another with bewilderment.

"YOU SLEPT WITH MY SISTER AND LEFT HER ALONE TO RAISE A BABY YOU INSUFFERABLE GIT!" Ron bellowed as he ran over and punched Draco in the face, causing his nose to bleed a little.

"Ron! Get off!" Harry said as he pulled his best mate off Malfoy before he could get in a few more hits.

"I'll let you have that one, Weasley. But next time you lay a hand on me, I won't be so forgiving!" Draco warned as he pulled out his wand from his pocket and cast a charm to clean the blood off his face.

"How can you not be pissed at him for sleeping with Ginny and possibly knocking her up!" Ron said as turned towards Harry as he threw his hands high in the air.

"Ron, keep your voice down!" Harry warned hoping no one had heard the commotion coming from the bedroom. "Trust me, I'd love to throw a few punches at him, but how does that make it any better when I kissed Hermione down by the Black Lake just a few days ago?" Harry turned away from Ron and looked at Malfoy. "So, what do you suggest we do about Ginny and the baby?"

"Well Potter, there was a reason why I was good at brewing potions." Draco smirked as he reached inside his pocket.

In the meantime, two floors above the guys, Ginevra Weasley was standing in front of a standing mirror as Molly finished placing Ginny's veil on top of her head. Ginny was beaming with delight at the sight of her image. She wore a gorgeous, strapless lace trumpet gown with a sweetheart neckline and a chapel train. A beaded sash went across the waist as it reached the middle of her back where it was met with a corset back, letting her silhouette shape perfectly. On her feet were embellished satin block heel sandals that added an extra couple of inches to her height. Her corded lace fingertip veil with sequins sat on top of her fiery red hair which was curled into ringlets that fell in their place. She wore a dazzling tiara that sparkled in the sunlight.

Molly wept with joy as she looked at her daughter's reflection. For years, she had wished for this day to come. She didn't regret what she had done to get her daughter here. Harry was perfect for her little girl. He was handsome, caring, a family man, and he had enough money to support himself and Ginny, even if he didn't work. She knew the moment Harry had rescued her daughter from the basilisk at the end of Ginny's second year, that he was the right man and she would do anything it took to make sure her daughter ended up with him.

"Oh Ginny, yoo look abzolootley stunning!" Fleur said as Ginny turned away from the mirror and in front of her mother and Sister-In-Law's.

"You're glowing, absolutely breath taking." Angelina said as she took a seat next to Fleur who was sitting on Fred's old bed. Luna rolled her eyes as the others continued to compliment Ginny. She disliked that Harry was still going to marry Ginny after the wonderful time he and Hermione had. He was so much happier that day at the lake than he had been in years. She noticed the way Harry had looked last night during the rehearsal dinner wasn't one who was full of happiness and love. His demeanor was more of loneliness and heartache, even if everyone couldn't see it. She always had a knack for reading auras and she was always right. She knew the only reason Harry was marrying Ginny today was for the sake of their unborn child. Ron had tried to get Harry to see that marriage isn't always an answer to pregnancy, but Harry was genuine, humble.

Maybe years ago, Ginny had truly been in love with Harry, but Luna knew better. She would overhear Ginny talk with her group of friends on how much money Harry acquired from his parents and what Sirius had left him after he died. Ginny wouldn't ever visit Teddy when Harry would go visit him at his Grandmother's when she gained custody of him after his parents' death during the war. Luna only hoped and prayed that Harry would come to the realization that Ginny wasn't right for him, baby or no baby. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door, causing everyone in the room to quiet down.

"Who is it?" Molly had asked as walked over to the bedroom door.

"It's Amelia, Nana. Can I come in?" Amelia asked from the other side of the door. Molly opened the door to let Amelia and was surprised to see Harry, Ron and Seth trailing in behind her.

"Harry! You know you can't see me before the wedding!" Ginny exclaimed as she quickly went to hide in the bedroom closet.

"Ginny, come back out from that closet! There is something that you, your mother and I need to discuss." Harry told her pointedly as he stepped into the middle of the bedroom. Everyone in the room had a look of utter bewilderment. Luna looked over at Ron who was standing by the doorway and mouthed" What's going on?" Ron gave her a look meaning _you'll see _and then turned his attention back to Harry and Ginny. Once Ginny stood next to Harry, she and her mother exchanged a curious glance at one another. Harry cleared his throat before looking at Molly.

"Molly, I've loved you as if you were my own mother since the day I turned twelve-years-old. I've had nothing but respect for you and your family. I've always been honest with you, never once told you a lie. And I would appreciate it if you could do the same for me."

"Harry, I don't understand. What's going on?" Ginny asked puzzled. Harry ignored her and opened his mouth to speak to Molly once more. "Did you cause Hermione to leave when you found out she was pregnant with Lily?"

Gasps echoed throughout the room as Harry's question hung in the air. Molly's mouth stood agape, not knowing what to say to him. '_How does he know? Surely no one knew I was the reason for Hermione's leaving except for Ginny'. _Molly's eyes met her daughter who was in just as much shock as she was.

"Molly?"

"Why of course not dear. Why on earth would I want to break up you and Hermione? That's absurd." Molly said defensively.

"Really?" Harry asked as his eyebrows raised slightly. "Then why else would Amelia have told me that she overheard your whole conversation with Ginny discussing that the reason you sent her off was because all along you wanted me and Ginny together! Giving Hermione such a bogus excuse to leave, thinking that I would ever regret having them in my life. Because we were too young?! You and Arthur were barely older than Hermione and me when the two of you got married and ended up pregnant with Bill!"

"Amelia!" Ginny exclaimed as she turned towards her daughter who was standing by the door next to Seth and Ron. "You knew? You've known all this time?"

"Yes, mother. And unlike you I couldn't keep a secret from Harry. He's been nothing but kind and loving to the both of us. How can I claim to be a Gryffindor if I don't have the courage to tell Harry the truth? He deserved to know, Mum." Amelia told her mother, who was fuming. Seething with rage, Ginny picked up her dress, walked over to her daughter and smacked her across her face.

"How dare you! You're my child! I've given you everything you've ever wanted, and you go off and run your mouth to Harry?" Ginny asked as her hand was still raised in the air. Ron caught his sister by the wrist and said, "Ginny, you lay one more hand on her and you'll see how much of a Bat Boogey Hex I can come up with."

Harry was shocked that Ginny had smacked her own daughter in the face. Never once had she laid a hand on a child. He stepped over to Amelia to make sure she was alright as Luna came back with and icepack to put on her niece's red cheek. He turned back around to Ginny looked deep into her eyes. "Ginny, I loved you. I was willing to give you the world, my name, everything you've ever wanted. I don't understand how you and your mother could keep such a secret from me. How do you expect me to trust you?"

"Harry, I'm so sorry! I made a mistake by listening to my mother, but please, please don't leave me and our baby." Ginny told him as she grabbed his hand and placed it on her small, round bump where life was growing.

"Ah, Red, don't you mean our baby?" Draco said as Ron opened the bedroom door, queuing him to come in. Everyone in the Room except Harry, Ron, Seth and Amelia were stunned to see Draco Malfoy enter the bedroom.

"What is he talking about, Ginny?" Molly asked her daughter. Ginny shifted her eyes between Harry and Draco who were standing side by side. '_No, this isn't happening. I'm dreaming.'_ Ginny thought to herself has her heartbeat paced faster.

"Yes, Ginny. Why don't you explain to your Mum who the baby's father is?" Harry told her sending her a death glare.

"It's yours, Harry! Why the hell would you question me on the paternity of our child?!"

"Because you have done nothing but lie to me the last couple of months!" Harry retorted, his voice bellowing over hers. Harry kept his anger in check as he shut his eyes and unbaled his fists that caused his knuckles to turn white. "Gin let's solve this once and for all. Draco brewed a potion to help determine the paternity of the father. He and I both added our hair to the flask and he cast a charm to determine which one of us is the biological father. Once you drink the potion, he will cast a charm on you and depending on the color of light, we will know which one of us is the father." Harry explained as Draco handed her the potion. Ginny nervously put the flask to her lips and drank the contents of the potion.

Draco pointed his wand at Ginny's abdomen and muttered, "_Veritas Revelare Pater_." The room was quiet as everyone watched Draco perform the charm on Ginny's abdomen. After a few seconds, a dark green glow emerged from Ginny, confirming he was the biological father.

"I told you, Potter. She played you like a fiddle." Draco said as he placed his wand inside his robes.

Harry stepped closer to Ginny and spoke,"For five years, I've given you nothing but love, affection, and everything you've ever wanted. And you've not only kept secrets from me, but from everyone you love. You kept the identity of your own child's father a secret for eighteen years, kept an important part of my life a secret, and then you made me believe that I was the father of your child. Did you honestly think that your lies and deceit wouldn't come back to haunt you?" Harry stepped back and looked between Molly and Ginny, who had tears running down her face.

"This wedding is without a doubt, over. I never want to talk to either one of you again, for what the two have you have done, is unforgiveable. I pray that the two of you can find a way to live with yourselves. I will not acknowledge either one of you if I see you on the streets or anywhere as a matter of fact." And with that, Harry strode passed the two women as Ginny grabbed Harry by the hand.

"Harry, please don't go! I can change, please don't do this!" She sobbed.

"It's already been done." Harry said as he jerked out of Ginny's grasp. He made his way out of the bedroom and ran down the steps as fast as he could. He reached for the front door of The Burrow when he heard Ron shout "Harry, wait!" Harry turned to face his best friend who placed a hand on his shoulder. "Bring them home, mate."


	22. Chapter Twenty-Two: What A Girl Wants

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

It was close to seven-thirty at night when Lily finished ringing up a father and his young daughter at the register. The older gentleman whose hair was dark brown, had a tanned complexion and dark ember eyes, had just purchased a copy of "The Rainbow Fish" for his daughter who looked to be about six-years-old. The little girl looked at her father with so much love and content as he handed her the brand-new book.

"Thank you, Daddy!" the little girl squealed in excitement.

"You're welcome, Pumpkin. How about we head on home for dinner and then I'll read it to you at bedtime?" Her father asked as they began to walk hand in hand out of the bookstore. Lily watched as the pair left the bookshop and walked down the street, smiling and laughing. She sighed as thoughts of her time with Harry plagued her mind. She missed her father terribly, but she knew she had made the right choice to leave with her mother and return home.

How could they have possibly stayed and watch him marry Ginny? She was the worst woman that she had ever met, aside from Mrs. Weasley. As her thoughts turned back to the little girl and her father, she couldn't help but wonder if that's how she and Harry would have acted if Molly hadn't sabotaged her parents relationship years ago. Lily stepped from behind the counter and began to place all the books that were laying on the floor, back in their rightful place.

Lily had just finished placing the last of the books on the shelves, when she heard the bell ring and the door close shut. _'Damn, I forgot to lock the door and switch the sign'_. Lily thought to herself as she closed her eyes. She opened her eyes as she turned around and said, "Sorry, we're closed for the night." But as the last word left her lips, her breath hitched in her throat. '_I'm dreaming, right? Harry's back home and married to Ginny right now, isn't he?_' She thought as Harry stood in front of her, his hands sitting in the pocket of his dress pants.

"Hello, Lily." Harry told her as he gave her a big smile.

"Dad? Is it really you?!" Lily cried as she ran to her father and jumped into his arms. Harry wrapped his arms around his daughter as though he hadn't seen her in years, rather than two days.

"I've missed you." Lily whispered as she continued to hug her father.

"I've missed you too, sweetheart."

"What are you doing here? I thought you and Ginny would be half way to your honeymoon by now?" Lily asked as she pulled back from her father, giving him a confused look.

"How could I marry her, when my family was half way around the world?" Harry asked as he took his hand and placed a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Lily beamed with joy as Harry spoke those words to her. "Where's your mum?" Harry asked as he glanced around the front of the bookshop, looking for any sign of Hermione. As if on cue, Hermione entered from a backroom, with her inventory book in hand.

"Lily, did you remember to lock the door? I thought I heard someone talking-"Hermione's words were cut short as she looked up from the inventory sheet. She let out a small gasp, causing the book to fall from her hands and onto the floor. "H-Harry?" She asked dazed. Her chocolate brown orbs met with his emerald green eyes, as neither one moved from their spot. They stood, facing one another like they had at the airport merely days ago.

Harry took one step forward and spoke, "Hello, Hermione. I should have known you'd be doing inventory on a Saturday night." He chuckled as he continued to inch closer to his lost love.

Hermione continued to stand frozen, not knowing what to say. She felt a lump begin to form in the middle of her throat. _'What is he doing here? Surely, he didn't come to New York with Ginny on his Honeymoon? No, of course not. Harry wouldn't hurt you like that.' _"Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hermione? I'm here for you. For Lily. For our family." Harry said as stood directly in front of Hermione, placing his palm on her cheek.

"But what about Ginny and the baby? Surely, you didn't leave them behind in London." Hermione asked as she searched his eyes for answers.

"Well, yeah I did. She lied to me 'Mione. She lied to all of us seeing as the baby was never mine in the first place. She used a memory charm on me to make me think the baby was mine and not Draco Malfoy's." Hermione and Lily's jaw dropped slightly.

"She did what?" Lily asked as her fist balled up, nostrils flared. _'That bitch! I swear if I ever see her red-headed ass again, I'll hex her all the way to Romania!'_

"She lied about the baby?"

"Among other things. She knew about Molly encouraging you to leave me behind while you were pregnant with Lily and never bothered to tell me. Luckily, Amelia listened in that night and told me about it today before the wedding. And to top it off, not only is Draco the father of Ginny's unborn child, but Amelia as well."

Lily smiled at the thought of Amelia finally finding her own father, along with telling Harry the truth about Molly and Ginny's secret. If not for her, Lily didn't think Harry would be standing here now.

"I'm so sorry, Harry. I wanted to tell you many times about why I left but I thought you would hate me. I was a coward for leaving you without a word and not trusting that you'd be there for me and Lily. Leaving you was my biggest regret." Hermione told him as tears began to fall down her cheeks. Harry took his thumb and brushed them away.

"Oh 'Mione, I could never hate you. Never in my life do I ever think I could hate someone as loving, smart, and outright gorgeous as you. You are my life, my world, my other half. Without you and Lily in my life, I'm incomplete. I never want the three of us to be without one another again." Harry told her as he dropped down to one knee and pulled out a black, velvet box causing Lily to jump up and down silently as she witnessed her father proposing to her mother. Hermione stood silent and surprised that Harry was down on one knee at this very moment. She smiled brightly at him and let him continue to speak.

"Hermione Jean Granger, when you first walked into the train compartment that Ron and I were sitting in, I thought you were completely mental. But when I heard about the troll being let loose in the castle, I knew I could never let anything bad happen to you. From that moment on, I knew I had gained the most precious friendship any bloke could ever ask for. Because from the bond we created, sprouted a love so deep and from it, came the most wonderful daughter any man could ask for. For too long has the world kept us apart from one another, along with the hole that's been in my heart for nineteen years. So, I kneel here before you to ask you, to please marry me. I'm nothing without you and I promise to always be there for you, for better or worse, for sickness and in health, for richer or poorer until death parts us. 'Mione will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Harry Potter?" Harry asked her as he opened the black, velvet box to reveal a beautiful one Karat, princess-cut diamond and sapphire white gold engagement ring.

"Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you!" Hermione exclaimed as tears of joy streamed down her face. Harry stood up and placed the engagement ring on her finger and pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss before spinning her around in the air, causing Hermione to break their kiss and giggle. Lily watched as her parents celebrated their new-found engagement, knowing she couldn't be happier for them. If you would have told her a couple of months ago that her journey to find her father would cause her parents to get back together, she would have thought you were mad. But to her, this is all a girl could ever want.


	23. Chapter Twenty-Three:  Four Years Later

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_Dear Diary,_

_Well tonight's the night! I'm officially graduating from Lady Gwen's School of Healers in London! I can't believe this day has finally come. It's hard to believe it's not only been four years since I started the Healing Program, but it's also been a little over four years since Mom and Dad got engaged. After their engagement, Mom sold her bookstore and started a new branch in Diagon Alley called 'Harmony's Corner' next to Olivander's. Now here they are, happily married after three years and with two extra Potters, James Matthew and Coleton Alexander, who recently turned two last month on the Fifth of May.._

_James and Coleton were both born with dad's emerald green eyes while James inherited mom's bushy brown hair, like mine, and Coleton inherited dad's raven black hair. I've missed those two trouble makers, so luckily mom and dad are bringing them to the ceremony tonight. As for me and Seth, we've been dating now for a little over four years now and we've been engaged for one. He graduated from the Auror Academy last year, with top marks and he asked me at his graduation party, which was held at Ron and Luna's, if I would become Mrs. Seth Weasley. We decided to set the date for next March, that way I could graduate from the Healing program and take the time to plan our dream wedding._

_Raelie and Raelinn will head into their sixth year at Hogwarts this September(Raelie is in Ravenclaw and Raelinn a Hufflepuff) and both became prefects for their respective houses last year. Candace and Oliver got married about a year and a half ago and are currently expecting a little girl named Alexandra Teagan Carmichael, who's due to arrive next month._

_As for Molly and Ginevra Weasley, life without them has been wonderful. After dad broke off the engagement to Ginny, she ended up moving back home with her parents, while Amelia finished her last year at Hogwarts. I keep in contact with Amelia weekly and from what she has told me, her and Draco have become closer than ever, seeing as how she moved in with him and Scorpius after she graduated three years ago. She and Scorpius have also formed a loving brother-sister bond. Draco took Ginny to court to gain sole custody of their son, Keaton. The judge didn't grant Draco sole custody on the count of not finding Ginny an unfit mother, however he granted them joint custody and told them that Keaton would reside with his father while his mother could have him every other weekend, summer and holiday. Arthur remained married to Molly, although everyone in her family as pretty much disowned her after all the trouble she has caused my parents._

_Oh blimey! I've been so caught up in my writing I forgot that I must be at the ceremony in ten minutes! Thank Merlin for apparation! Good-bye for now!_

_Yours Truly,_

_Lily Jane Potter_


End file.
